


Payed

by Crun Rules (Driwed)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anime, Blackmail, Fake Relationship, Kyoya - Freeform, M/M, Ouran High School Host Club - Freeform, Senkuu - Freeform, dr stone - Freeform, ohshc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Crun%20Rules
Summary: It pays to have dirt on powerful people.





	1. 1

"Come on, just do it once. We promise we'll never do it again." a friend said as Senku worked on his experiment.

"For the twenty second time, no." replied Senku as he pressed the button, causing the robot to move.

"I'll pay you to go." the other said, holding out a twenty.

"You're both being ridiculous. I don't need to go on a blind date, I don't need romance. My one and only love is science. That's all I need." Senku said, getting tired of their antics. "If you're not going to make yourselves useful, leave."

"We'll be your test subjects for a week." the first friend said.

Senku remained silent as he observed the robot before it malfunctioned and shut off.

"Deal." said Senku.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

"Sir, I was requested to fill in a small appointment. I hope you don't mind." the assistant said.

"What is it that it couldn't be skipped?" Kyoya asked as he signed a paper.

"A blind date. You know how much your brother has been pressuring you. Your friend set it up, so it's not going to be someone your brother is forcing onto you." replied the assistant. "If you're against it, I can try my best to get them to cancel."

"Leave it. I'll do what I usually do." replied Kyoya before sighing. "He always does whatever he pleases..."

The assistant nodded then left the room. Kyoya turned in his seat and took a moment to take in the view. No matter how many times he's seen it, it still left him satisfied and in a good mood. His mood quickly fell at the thought of his brother ushering him to date and find a suitable partner to marry.

Kyoya was perfectly fine with how his life was. He didn't need a romantic partner. He had his employees and his company. Love would just slow him down and keep him from reaching new heights.

"Sir, I know I just left but here are documents that need your attention." his assistant said as she burst through the door.

"Place them to the side." said Kyoya.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

As usual, Kyoya was always the last to leave the building. He sighed heavily then checked his phone. They'd have everything sooner than expected. Things were finally going his way. He looked around before deleting any trace of the number. He quietly packed up then locked up his office before making his descent.

Night had completely covered the city which was now bathed in artificial light. Kyoya made sure the door was locked before making his way to his car. It was one of his more peaceful nights, compared to how they usually were.

They consisted of one or two reporters asking the same question: What is going on between his company and another? News about it started to spread and now everyone was watching their companies carefully. If he were to be honest, he wished taking over companies was an easy job. It would be less of a headache not having the same or similar questions asked day in and day out.

He patiently waited at a light then noticed a cat crossing the street. He was too busy watching the cat to realize the light changed. A person honked. He was brought out of his thoughts and kept going.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku sighed as it was another failed attempt. What was it missing? He stepped away then walked over to the window to open it. A nice, expensive looking car caught his eye. It was then a cat had appeared on the sidewalk. Cars started to line up behind the nice car.

"Eh, the light's going to turn green..." he mumbled as he munched on snacks.

As he expected, cars started to honk. The nice car eventually took off. Senku snickered before closing the window. The world was full of idiots. Senku yawned as he gave the robot a look. He was going to make this robot into a war machine. Somehow. He was pretty handy and managed to find things he needed free of cost, but things weren't looking good for him at the moment.

It was that moment he realized he needed a part that he couldn't scrounge around for. He certainly couldn't afford it any time soon as his job only paid so much. Senku yawned again and his eyelids were now heavy. He fell asleep not too long after.


	2. 2

Senku reread the message. Time? 5:15pm. Place? Rafter's. He was seriously going on a blind date. Was there a specific attire he needed to wear? Did he need to bring anything? His knowledge on romance was terribly small. He figured he'd worry about it later when it came closer to the meeting time.

Senku rubbed his eyes then exhaled. He didn't feel like going out, but he needed to buy groceries. He picked himself up off the floor and crawled his way over to a window for air. He needed to stop spending nights in his lab. After letting gentle breezes grace his face, he pulled himself together and headed out to go grocery shopping.

"Well if it isn't Senku the 'scientist'." a clerk said with a chuckle as he walked in. "Grocery shopping day huh?"

"I'm telling you, one of my inventions will make it big. Mark my words." responded Senku before heading into an aisle.

He looked around for the familiar branding then spotted it. He reached for it then noticed another hand. Neither moved.

"Uh, you can take it. I'll just find a replacement..." Senku said before walking away.

The last thing he needed was early morning stress over something small.

"Excuse me." the person called out.

Senku turned around and pointed at himself. The person nodded then pushed up their glasses. He walked back over then had the small bag of baking powder placed in his hands.

"There was another far in the back." he said then walked away.

"Must be nice to be tall..." muttered Senku before heading off to grab the rest of his list.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

"You seem to be in a good mood today." the assistant commented.

"I saw a walking and talking leek today." chuckled Kyoya as he remembered the kind fellow.

"A what?" his assistant asked in disbelief at what she heard.

"A walking and talking leek. In the supermarket. I wonder if it's natural." said Kyoya with a pleased smile.

"I've never seen nor heard you gush about a person like this." she said, rising from her seat. "Give me details and I'll-"

"Don't bother. It was just a nice laugh, I'm over it." replied Kyoya flatly, cutting her off. "Get back to work."

She looked at her boss with a frown. Maybe she should've kept quiet. It was nice to see her employer that happy about a person. It gave her hope that he wouldn't die a lonely soul.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, if you were forced to pick someone to date, what would prefer they were like?" she asked, hoping to find someone who he described.

"Mei, I can see right through you. So just know that even if you find someone, I'm not giving them a chance. I'm much too busy with the company." replied Kyoya.

"So... tell me your ideal girl." she said with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Well, to start off, this is my ideal person." Kyoya said.

"You're into men!?" she asked in shock.

"I'm into the person, not their gender. I thought you were asking me about my ideal, not my orientation." fussed Kyoya. "I'm going back to work."

"Wait! I am interested. Please." she begged.

"Kind but assertive when necessary. I disapprove of manipulators and doormats. Generous, but not too generous. Loyal, for obvious reasons. Honest too. But someone who tells lies when necessary. Oh, and good humor. I can't stand dry humor." explained Kyoya as he sat back in his seat. "It sounds like a tall order, and it probably is, but if someone can't fill those criteria, I see no point in starting anything."

"Sir..." she called out. "I'll do my best to find someone worthy!"

"Don't bother. No such person exists. We're all flawed." replied Kyoya before going back to work.

She couldn't deny the point he made. Humans were flawed. No one would perfectly fit his ideal. She sighed then a small smile appeared on her face. Even if no one perfectly fit, she was going to find someone with at least half.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku rubbed his neck as he walked down the block. The appointed time had slowly crept up on him. He resented himself for going, but couldn't bring himself to stand someone up. He had no idea who he was supposed to meet as his friends gave him vague details.

He finally arrived at Rafter's and looked from afar at the tables. There weren't a lot of people sitting alone. He decided to sit and hope his friends would give more details.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" Senku asked the man absorbed in his phone.

The man waved him off. He furrowed his brows and sat anyway.

"I won't be sitting here long." said Senku as he sent his friends angry texts.

"Are you looking for someone?" the man asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess. My friends set me up on a blind date, but vaguely told me how to find them. I just yelled at them through texts to give more info. Once they tell me, I'll be out of your hair." replied Senku with a tired look.

"Funny, I happen to be waiting for a blind date as well. I wasn't told much, but they're supposed to be an engineer of some sort..." said the man.

"Engineer huh?" said Senku then felt his phone vibrate. "These assholes... Look, I hope you don't mind me sitting here a bit longer. Apparently my date knows what I look like, so they told me to sit tight."

The man nodded then finally looked up from his phone. Neither said a word.

"You look familiar..." the man mumbled.

"Are you my date then?" asked Senku with a tilt of his head.

"Well, wouldn't hurt to find out." he replied then sat in a more comfortable position. "What's your name?"

"Ishigami Senku, a soon to be successful scientist." replied Senku before directing the question back to him.

"Ootori Kyoya, a business man." said Kyoya then shook hands with Senku. "You don't seem the type to be into men..."

"I'm not, but I didn't know my date's gender. But now that I do, I think I'll take my leave. Was nice meeting... wait a second..." said Senku, sitting back down. "We met before, haven't we?"

"Maybe you've seen me on TV or online." said Kyoya with indifference.

"No... The supermarket!" Senku exclaimed. Kyoya blinked then had a revelation too. "That's why I looked familiar to you. Some famous rich dude going on a blind date with a nobody. What a laugh."

"It's not often I find myself interested in my date, but it seems like we aren't the right people our friends set up." replied Kyoya as he checked the time.

"True." Senku said.

They sat quietly, Kyoya once again absorbed in his phone. More minutes passed.

"So, what's it like constantly being bugged by the press?" Senku asked, gaining Kyoya's attention.

"It's like being fed the same exact food to the point you grow tired of it. So, tiring. Why can't they report on important things for once." Kyoya complained as he rubbed his temples. "What about you? Why aren't you successful yet?"

"Funds and materials are short. I can do only so much alone." explained Senku. "I'm going to change this world with science. Just you wait."

"A man with a dream and goal... that's quite enticing." joked Kyoya.

"Heh, my mind is overflowing with ideas. My job only pays so much, and I can't afford to start another." said Senku.

They continued talk, slowly loosening up with the other to the point they were able to share embarrassing moments.

"Ah, time flew by." said Kyoya as he needed to head back to the company. "I'd love to talk to you again, Senku. Here, my business card."

Senku took his card and looked it over. It was utterly professional.

"Let's get dinner sometime?" Kyoya asked, a bit hopeful.

"Why not tonight? I don't have anything pressing to do." replied Senku.

"Then to make things easier, I hope you don't mind heading back with me." said Kyoya sheepishly.

"Lead the way." said Senku as he rose from his seat.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Stragglers in the company whispered to each other at the sight of Senku walking beside their CEO. Who was he and why was he in the building?

"They're looking at me like I'm some alien." commented Senku as he looked at them.

"I don't usually bring people back with me. That's all." Kyoya said as the elevator doors closed.

"Eh? You seem like the type to bring women over then drop them the next day." joked Senku as the elevator passed another floor.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I have little interest in romance and dating. I have a company to run and a reputation to protect from those hyenas." Kyoya responded as the walked to his office.

Senku looked around as they walked through the double doors. The room was massive. It was the size of his bedroom and living room combined. Maybe bigger. He noticed an empty desk by the door topped with sticky notes, papers, binders, and folders.

"Just how rich are you?" Senku asked as he sat at the empty desk.

Just then the assistant walked in and was startled by Senku's presence.

"Sir, is this what you meant by a walking and talking leek?" she asked curiously.

"Indeed. We had the courtesy of meeting again. We aren't sure if we were stood up by our dates or we're each other's. Though, I suppose it no longer matters since he's not into men and we already left the place." said Kyoya as he signed a few papers.

Senku leaned against Kyoya's desk as the assistant had to get to work. He looked around once more then rested his eyes on the view behind Kyoya. He left his spot and approached the large windows. He wasn't afraid of heights, but the drop from up where he was was enough to instill worry in him.

"Beautiful isn't it? Given that the buildings were shorter or non existent, I'm sure the view of the river would be more exquisite." said Kyoya as he looked at Senku.

"What a lucky, filthy rich bastard you are. Must be nice never having to worry a day in your life about basic necessities." said Senku as he stepped away.

"Think what you will. Mei, I'm leaving the rest to you. Simply put them in a folder and have it brought to the sub company. I have a dinner date with this intriguing person." Kyoya said as he placed the folder on her desk.

"Yes, sir. Have a good evening!" said Mei with a smile.

"Cute assistant. Is she single?" asked Senku.

"Married. Husband is a cop." Kyoya responded.

"I wasn't asking for me. I couldn't care less about romance. All I need is science." Senku said as they took the elevator down.


	3. 3

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Senku shook his head in disappointment. It crashed again for the sixth time. He was going to have to take it apart and see what the cause was. His laptop had been on the fritz lately. Luckily he saved his notes moments before it crashed. He glanced at his experiment then sighed. It'd be a while before he could continue. He hadn't seen or heard from Kyoya in days, making him wonder if it was just a short fling.

"Senku! This is all your fault!" his friend screeched as she burst into his lab.

"You both agreed, so now you pay the price. Just bathe in vinegar and everything will be fine." said Senku, waving her off.

"How much..." she muttered.

"Half a bottle. For better results, use the entire thing." replied Senku, hiding a smile behind his hand.

"Asshole..." she scoffed before leaving.

"Such gripers... Oh. I should be leaving." said Senku as he started to pack.

He had taken another assistant position. He locked up then hurried down the stairs.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku yawned as he walked down the block. He left earlier than necessary, so he had a bit of time to spare. He peeked into an alley then did a double take. He backed up then curiously peeked from where he hid.

_"What's Kyoya doing in an alleyway? Who is that he's talking to?"_ he thought as he watched.

He covered his mouth as the person pulled out a manila folder and handed it to him. After a bit, the person walked away, leaving Kyoya alone with the folder. Thoughts ran through his mind then settled on an idea. It was obvious no one was supposed to know about it. He quietly walked into the alleyway just as Kyoya started to turn around.

"You...! What are you doing here?" asked Kyoya, hiding the folder behind his back.

"Well, well. Looks like I caught a rat in a trap." said Senku as he slowly walked closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Who's caught?" Kyoya asked, feigning innocence.

"Hm, perhaps you and..." Senku said as he circled Kyoya who circled with him. "...that fellow who was kind enough to give you... this!"

Senku seized the folder then threatened to rip it if he moved any closer. Kyoya backed off, keeping his eyes on the folder.

"So, what is it? Why couldn't they meet you at the company? I can go to the press with this. I do have proof." said Senku as he felt lucky he was smart enough to take photos and a short clip.

"It's none of your business. Just hand it over." fussed Kyoya as he had places to be.

"Ah, ah, ah. Maybe a few thousand will keep me quiet." said Senku, starting to see the possibilities.

"Snake." Kyoya spat.

"You have three options: pay me to keep my mouth shut, risk getting this back in pieces, or word getting out. Make your move." said Senku with his chest puffed out.

Kyoya bit the tip of his thumb as he thought. They would be useless ripped up. His reputation and company would collapse if word got out. He didn't want to pay for silence, but no matter how he looked at it, it was the most sensible.

"Here, I only have this much on me." said Kyoya as he pulled out quite a number of 10,000 banknotes.

"We can work out details later. I have a job to get to and I'm sure you do too." said Senku as he walked away with the folder. "I'm keeping this as collateral!"

Kyoya sighed heavily as his worst fear came to life. Senku absolutely couldn't open that folder under no circumstances.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Mei looked at Kyoya who seemed tense ever since coming back from his appointment. She tried everything that usually brought him out of a funk, but it didn't seem effect this time.

"Sir, did something happen? Did a parent pass...?" she asked quietly.

"No. I'm being t- I'm fine. I'm fine, Mei. You know what, go home early. Enjoy the day." said Kyoya before turning his back to her.

"Now I'm seriously worried. Did something happen at the meeting? After?" she pressed, not liking the way he was shaken up.

"Mei, if you don't leave now, I'll cut your paycheck." he threatened.

She quietly backed off and packed her things. She couldn't afford a cut this month.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said before leaving.

Kyoya stared out of the window. His mind revisited the image of Senku standing by the window looking out and replayed his words. He didn't like the path Senku took, but he could understand. Why should he continue to slave away when the perfect opportunity presented itself in front of him? Kyoya rose from his seat then clasped his hands behind his back. He was going to have to keep him silent, even if it meant giving a few thousand.

His phone rang, showing Senku's smile in the photo assigned to him. Kyoya hesitated before answering. As rude as he wanted to be, he had a lot on the line.

"Could you tell these people to let me upstairs? We still have unfinished business." fussed Senku.

"Put me on speaker." said Kyoya, not moving from his spot. Senku alerted him to being on speaker. "Let him up. And from now on, treat him like staff whenever he comes."

Kyoya hung up then collapsed into his chair. Everything was going to be okay. All he needed to do was write him a check and send him on his way after getting the folder back. He turned around and quickly wrote him a check for half a million yen. This would be enough to keep two people silent.

One of the doors opened and Senku came strolling in with a wide grin. He wasn't given a chance to speak as Kyoya had presented the check.

"We'll exchange at the same time." said Kyoya, hoping to deter him from conning him. "We place then on opposite sides of the room then run towards our respective ones."

"I have to give you credit for such an idea. Very well." said Senku as he headed off to one side.

They quietly stood beside their items before Kyoya gave the signal. The swap was successful. Kyoya checked the inside and was relieved to see everything there.

"I hope that's enough to satisfy-" said Kyoya then was tackled to the floor.

"A whole half million for papers!? Hell, I should've threatened you for more! Wow..." said Senku as he sat atop Kyoya.

"Get off of me, you gorilla." Kyoya seethed.

"Gorilla? Do you realize I could end your life easily?" Senku threatened.

"Just get off of me! You're heavy!" Kyoya complained.

Senku rolled his eyes as he stood up. Rich people. Always acting like frail things.

"Now get out of my hair and keep quiet." said Kyoya as he brushed himself off while standing up.

"No. I'm going to continue to come and bug you. I might just quit my job and demand a payment of a thousand yen each month." said Senku with an evil look.

"You wouldn't. I don't want such a sleaze anywhere near me." said Kyoya with his nose up turned.

"Just for that, I'll implement the thought. Pay me each month or else I'll reveal you to the world." threatened Senku with a glare.

"Why do you have to make my life worse than it already is!?" Kyoya shouted.

"You have a bad life!? Countless people are out there with hardly anything to sustain themselves with, hardly any clothing or shelter and you want to complain about a bad life!? Get real you pampered asshole!" Senku shouted back.

"You don't know anything, so shut the fuck up and leave!" Kyoya shouted nearly at the top of his lungs.

Senku didn't say anything else as he walked away. How could he not know anything? It was as black and white as it could get. He was born into a rich, pampered family and groomed just like his older brother. He didn't know what it was like not knowing when nor where your next meal would be. He didn't know the feeling of fear of not having a place to call home.

Senku rubbed his eye as he involuntarily started to tear up. Kyoya was the one who didn't know anything, and he was going to show him just how much he didn't know.


	4. 4

Kyoya quietly worked as Mei looked at him with worry. She if she had to choose between him of yesterday evening or now, she'd prefer the him of yesterday. Kyoya looked as if he'd snap at the slightest breath from someone.

"Mei." Kyoya called out without looking at her.

"Yes, Mr. Ootori?" she asked, being more formal than usual.

"See to it that a desk and chair are set up by that far wall over there. Don't buy anything exquisite. Just enough." said Kyoya as he got a feeling Senku would be a pain in the ass.

"Right... How tall are they? Male or female?" she asked as she started looking for desks online.

"Male. I don't know his height. It's the man you met before. The leek." said Kyoya.

"Ah, okay. Is he replacing me or...?" she asked worriedly.

"No. He's going to need a place to sit, that's all. Your job is fine, Mei." Kyoya said, trying to ease her worries.

Her phone started to ring and she quickly answered it. Kyoya looked up and saw her horrified expression.

"Sir, some of the staff on the second floor are complaining... something about a visitor being treated as staff..." she said, unsure of what was going on.

"That asshole..." Kyoya fumed as he quickly left his seat to deal with the problem.

Mei hurried after him then took the elevator downstairs. Did he know what the cause was? They exited the elevator and Kyoya had hurried on ahead.

"Ishigami!" Kyoya shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

Senku opened one eye as he sat comfortably on a bookshelf, holding a cup of water.

"Yo, Ootori. Might want to consider getting fresh water." responded Senku as he dumped the water onto the floor.

Kyoya's eye twitched. Senku watched in amusement as an angry Kyoya stomped over to him.

"I'm going to revoke your rights." Kyoya threatened.

"And I'll make sure the press gets every detail." said Senku with a smug look.

"My office. Now." said Kyoya as he seized Senku by the wrist.

Senku frowned as he couldn't pull away. Mei looked at the staff and gestured for them to keep working and for someone to clean up the water spill. Was this the same guy her boss happily talked to on that day? They were like water and water then, but now it was oil and water. She hurried after them as the elevator doors started to close.

"You got down pretty quick. Did you fly?" Senku joked.

Kyoya remained unresponsive. He was tired. It had only been a few days since their argument and exchange, but Senku was already causing trouble in his company. The doors opened and Kyoya harshly dragged him along.

"I get it, you're mad. You're cutting off my circulation." Senku complained as he could feel his hand going numb.

"Should've thought of that before you decided to wreck havoc in my company." Kyoya said as he tossed him into his office.

Mei closed the door behind them and wondered if she was allowed to stay and observe them. She sat at her desk as they bickered back and forth.

"Look, I won't tolerate you harassing my employees. If I catch wind of you harassing anyone, and I mean ANYONE, even Mei, you're as good as dead." Kyoya snapped as he sat in his seat.

"Then sign this agreement." Senku said as he held out a piece of paper.

Kyoya snatched it from him and read it over. He made a few marks then signed it.

"I can't believe you thought you could gaslight me. Mei, could you leave the room and make sure no one comes in?" Kyoya said as he didn't want her to know.

"Right away." she said then hurried out.

"Haven't told her huh?" Senku said with a knowing smirk.

"A thousand a month was what we originally agreed to yet you had the nerve to make it two thousand. You fucking snake." Kyoya seethed before ultimately crumpling it and stuffing it in his jacket. "I'll type up a new one, so sit here and watch."

Senku sucked his teeth as he had only signed it for show. He quietly watched as Kyoya got to work. It surprised him how he managed to retype everything word for word. Just how big was his brain capacity? A part of him wanted to challenge him in a battle of wits one day.

"There. The printer's over there." said Kyoya as he clicked print.

Senku frowned as he didn't like being a fetch it boy. Despite that, he still brought it over. Kyoya signed it for real then handed it to Senku.

"Thank very kindly rich boy." said Senku.

"Now leave. I don't want to see you here until collection day." Kyoya said as he waved him away.

"I'm staying for the day." said Senku then cleared a spot on his desk. "You should really consider getting me a desk or else I'll keep doing this."

"I'm way ahead of you. Don't you have a job? Shouldn't you be working?" asked Kyoya as Senku's presence was distracting.

"I told you I was going to quit. I have a whooping half million in my bank account. I can live comfortably in my apartment for years with my current lifestyle. Plus I'm getting a thousand each month, which makes twelve thousand a year." explained Senku then looked at Kyoya who was glaring at him. "You won't get rid of me that easy."

"I've been cursed. It must be because I refuse to date like my brother wants me to." Kyoya said as he held his head. "Maybe I should just pick someone at random and hopefully you'll go away."

"Haha, good luck with that one, filthy rich." Senku sneered before heading over to the door. "You can come back in, Mei."

Mei entered the room then sat in her seat. Suddenly they were less hostile towards each other. What had occurred between them behind closed doors?

"Mr. Ishigami, do you mind tell me your height?" she asked.

"5'7. What's it for?" he asked as he made his way over to her desk.

Kyoya took out his phone and went to his contacts. He hesitated then ultimately gave up trying to contact him. He didn't want him in his business any more than he already was. The double doors opened and Kyoya instantly froze.

"Kyoya, my darling little brother~" the person said as they made their way over to Kyoya, ignoring the others present.

Senku had always seen him in ads, magazines, talk shows, almost everywhere. Ootori Akito, Japan's number one business man and the second handsomest face. He clearly remembered the special live footage of Akito being bestowed with the Ootori company from their father. He was that much more dazzling in person.

"You came unannounced..." muttered Kyoya as he was involuntarily hugged.

"Do I really need to make an appointment to see my own brother? How crude." complained Akito.

"I'm busy, please leave." said Kyoya.

"Omo- who is this?" Akito asked, looking directly at Senku. "You... reek."

Mei and Kyoya kept silent. They knew how Akito got when he considered something disgusting.

"Excuse me? I took a shower this morning AND I had a mint a while ago. Maybe you're smelling yourself, asshole." Senku said in annoyance.

"Hm, you got serious balls. Tell me, what's you name?" Akito asked with a smile, evil intentions hidden behind it.

"Akito, it's about time you left, isn't it? I'm pretty sure I heard you had an important business dinner tonight." said Kyoya as he stacked his papers.

"Ah, you're right. Next time I'll get your name. Bye Kyo~!" Akito said before leaving.

Mei looked at Senku with a worried look.

"Don't let him find out your name! Once he does you'll be forced to live in isolation!" said Mei worriedly. "Just apologize a lot when he comes again."

"You make it seem like he's some devil." said Senku with a shrug.

Kyoya snickered, gaining Senku's attention. Kyoya cleared his throat and kept working.

"What's so funny, Ootori?" Senku asked as he sauntered over.

"You. You really don't know Ootori Akito do you?" Kyoya said with an amused smile on his face.

"I only know as much as the masses. Not like I'm related to him like you." said Senku with a roll of his eyes.

"Mei's one of the masses, but she knows. When Akito wants something and sets his eyes on it..." said Kyoya as his face turned serious. "He won't stop at anything until only the bone is left."

"Is that supposed to scare me? Please." Senku said with a shrug. "You Ootoris are full of hot air."

"Why don't we make a bet? If you can survive a day without running to me for help, I'll up your monthly pay by a thousand. If you fail, I get to scrap the current agreement and write a new one to my liking." Kyoya said lowly so Mei couldn't hear.

"I'll take you on. The only thing to fear is fear." he replied with confidence.

Kyoya chuckled at his foolishness. Not even he himself ever escaped Akito's clutches.


	5. 5

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

Kyoya directed Mei as the desk and chair had arrived. Kyoya frowned at the thought of Senku being anywhere near him, especially with Akito on his heels. He disliked Akito more than Senku if he were to be honest. The desk was now in place, far from where he, Mei and the double doors were. Knowing Senku, he was probably off living life, unaware of the fact Akito's men were probably trailing him at this point.

If Akito ended up deciding to end his life, he'd be more than glad. No more living in fear that the papers would be released to the world. He himself had thought about committing murder, but cared more about his reputation. Kyoya placed a name plate on the desk then gestured for Mei to go back to work. He'd watch from the sidelines how Senku dealt with Akito.

"Sir, Akito's assistant just called. He said there's a meeting you both need to sit in on. Father's orders." said Mei after getting off the phone.

"Time? Place?" Kyoya asked as he walked back over to his desk.

"He said to just be ready by 6 tonight." replied Mei. "Should I go with you?"

"Yes. I may need you to do things since I won't be able to." said Kyoya as he typed away on his desktop.

The door opened, revealing Senku. Kyoya ignored his presence. He was going to bring trouble with him.

"Hey, Ootori. Play with me." said Senku as he stood in front of his desk.

Kyoya kept silent. He had better things to do than indulge a failing scientist. Senku frowned as he was being colder than usual. Should he threaten him? He poked and prodded at him, but yielded no results. Was he actually pretty busy? Senku moved away then spotted the desk at the far end of the room. They were kind enough to give him a nameplate and a lamp.

"I'm going to do experiments in here sometimes. Is that okay with you?" Senku asked as he took some things out.

"Absolutely not. Go home if you're going to do that. I'm busy unlike a certain someone." Kyoya complained.

"Who spat in your coffee?" Senku asked with a disapproving look.

"You did. All of this anger I'm feeling is because of you. Every day you feel the need to pester me and my employees and for what? To get under my skin? I don't care anymore. You're not my problem anymore." said Kyoya, finally snapping.

"Do you hear yourself? How am I not your problem anymore?" asked Senku in confusion.

The double doors swung open and a familiar face entered the room. Kyoya kept him at arms length.

"Why are you here? Did you sneak away?" Kyoya asked as Akito stopped his pursuit.

"If that includes jumping out of a car and making a dash for it then yes, I did sneak away." said Akito. He looked around then spotted him. "Ah, there you are little Ishigami Senku..."

Senku looked at him wide eyed. How did he know? He opened his mouth to ask, but Akito continued.

"Standing 5'7, twenty one years old and living in a shabby condo." said Akito as he started to circle his desk. "A wannabe scientist who quit his jobs because he 'struck it rich'. Doesn't have many friends either."

Kyoya kept his eyes on the screen before him. He didn't care what happened to Senku, he only hoped there wouldn't be bloodshed on his floor, walls and ceiling.

"How do you know all of that? How do you know any of it is true?" asked Senku, a bit frightened.

"It's amazing what people will do for extra pocket change." said Akito as he sat himself on the desk, smack in the middle.

"You bought people off? Just how shady can you be?" Senku asked, wondering if his friends and neighbors sold out.

"I do what's necessary to get what I want and need. Even if it means buying people off for info. I'd say it was worth, seeing as how you're currently shaking. I can see it." said Akito as he leaned closer. "I don't like people like you, thinking they're the shit when you're just literal shit. Successful scientist my ass. Look around you. Do you think any of the future generation will care about your little gadgets? Do yourself a favor and help develop medicine. Maybe you'll go down in the books then. Maybe."

Akito rose to his feet and walked away. Kyoya had to admit what Akito said was harsh, but he wasn't in any position to say anything. He knew how hard it was to become successful in the field you love. He had to face reality and so did Senku. People only cared for things that made life easier, erased pains and aches, and lined their pockets with cash.

"So this is how you get your way? Researching them then crushing the things they held dear like a dream?" asked Senku as he sat back in his seat. "Pretty crafty. Unfortunately for you, I have nerves of steel. I'm not gonna cave like those other low lives you've done this too. I know I'll be successful and by then you'll be wishing you were nicer to me."

Kyoya finally tore his eyes away from his screen. He's never seen anyone talk back after Akito's belittlement. His eyes rested on Senku who wore confidence.

"I figured as much. But do try to convince me better next time when you're not shaking like a leaf." said Akito as he glanced down towards Senku's feet. "Bye Kyo~!"

The double doors opened and closed. Kyoya was still looking at Senku. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Senku slowly beginning to shake. He found his body moving on its own then handed him a tissue.

"The hell is this for?" asked Senku as tears unwillingly came out of his tear ducts.

Kyoya put the tissue in his hand and went back to his desk. He may hate the man who sat in that very room for blackmailing him, but he couldn't forget he was human too. He felt things. He could put up fronts to hide his insecurities and flaws.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya quietly packed up and looked at Mei who started to pack up as well. He looked to the side and saw Senku had left. He was that absorbed in his work that he didn't notice. Where could he have gone? He didn't get any complaints from those downstairs, meaning there was only one answer. He went home.

Kyoya couldn't blame him. After hearing someone talk down to you like that, most people would want to be alone somewhere and let out their emotions.

"Mei, how long ago did Ishigami leave?" he asked as he walked over to her desk.

"Over an hour ago. Do you need me to bring him back?" she asked.

"No. Just remind me to drop by his place after the meeting." said Kyoya as he left the room.

Mei wordlessly nodded and wondered if Kyoya was going to take advantage of his weakened state. After working with him for three years, she knew how much like Akito he could be at times. But it wasn't often he visited people his brother had talked down to. If anything, he preferred not to.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya yawned behind his hand as the meeting was running longer than expected. Akito looked at him then rubbed his back. Just a few more minutes.

"Any questions, concerns, suggestions?" they finally asked.

No one spoke up.

"All right then. Meeting's over." they said then left.

"Hey, you're not busy tonight, right? Let's have dinner together." said Akito with a smile.

"Akito-" Kyoya started, but was dragged away by him anyway.

"Come on. It's been forever since we cooked dinner together! Unless..." said Akito as he looked at Kyoya. "You have a hot date?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I was just about to stop by tonight." lied Kyoya as he really didn't want to be with him any longer.

"Oh? Then let's go see your partner together." Akito suggested.

"No! They're... very shy. Showing up unexpected isn't a good idea. How-" Kyoya said but was cut off by Akito.

"Then tomorrow evening! I'll bring reporters too! Ah, glorious day! My little Kyoya is finally in a relationship! Everyone must know!" Akito said in a giddy mood.

"You're going to bring reporters just for something small like this? Did you not hear what I said about them being shy!?" Kyoya fussed but ended up being ignored.

Mei spotted the Ootori brothers and had Kyoya handed off to her.

"Make sure he remembers to invite his lover to the company tomorrow, 'kay?" Akito said before heading off.

"Sir, what's this about a lover...?" Mei asked worriedly.

"I didn't want to spend the night with Akito so I lied... I didn't think he would bring reporters. I'm screwed..." muttered Kyoya.

"Do you still want to visit Senku? I have his address..." she asked quietly.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku slowly sat up at the sound of his doorbell being rung. It was probably one of his neighbors asking to borrow something. He was reluctant to leave his bed. but did so anyway. He opened the door and closed it just as quick.

"Hey, open up asshole." Kyoya said angrily.

"No. I have nothing to discuss with you. I'm sick of you Ootoris. I don't want to see you until collection day."

"Now you suddenly want to comply? Just open up. We won't be here long." said Kyoya as he looked at Mei.

"'We'? Who's with you?" Senku asked.

"Open the door and find out." Kyoya said.

Senku hesitated before opening the door. There stood Kyoya and Mei. He moved to close the door again but Kyoya had kept him from doing so and forced his way inside with Mei. Senku frowned heavily as he couldn't stand him.

"What's that in your hand...?" asked Senku as he noticed Kyoya holding a small bag.

"You'll find out. Come, sit." said Kyoya as he and Mei day down.

Senku sat with them and waited for Kyoya to reveal whatever it was from inside the bag. Kyoya pulled out a box then handed it to him.

"It's food. I apologize in advance if I got anything you're allergic to." said Kyoya. "That's all I came over for. We'll be leaving."

"Wait." said Senku as he kept him seated. He noticed Mei looked worried. "What's up with Mei? You know she's not good at hiding her emotions like you."

"It's family problems. We'll be leav-" said Kyoya until Mei spoke up.

"Akito's bringing reporters along tomorrow to see Kyoya's lover." Mei blurted out. "I know it doesn't have anything to do with you but..."

Kyoya sighed heavily. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. Senku looked at them and had a brilliant idea.

"I'll be your boyfriend." said Senku with a grin.

Both of them looked at him in confusion.

"You aren't into men. How would we fake it? Akito doesn't even like you." said Kyoya, stating facts.

"What time should I be there? Actually, scratch that. I'll be there early tomorrow." said Senku before chuckling. "This is going to be fun."

"Sir, I'm sorry..." whispered Mei as guilt started to eat at her.

"It's not a problem. It's just for a day." said Kyoya, hoping everything would go well the next day.


	6. 6

Senku quietly ate breakfast as he watched TV. Why did he agree to being his fake boyfriend? Would it be worth it? He started to regret it. The idea of being intimate with another man didn't sit well with him. How far would they have to go? The show droned on in the background as he got up to wash dishes. Things would turn out okay, they just had to.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku took a deep breath before entering the building. As usual, he was greeted by staff. His mind was full of thoughts of how they'd pull it off. Was it too late for them to find someone else? He could call up his friend. He decided to propose the idea when he reached his office.

The elevator stopped on a floor and a few people boarded. It continued to go up.

"Are you on your way to see Mr. Ootori?" a woman asked Senku.

"Yeah. Why?" he replied.

She handed him a stack of papers. He didn't need to ask what they were for as what was written in bold was enough to tell him. The elevator came to a stop and the others moved to the side to left him off.

"They really are treating me like staff..." he muttered as he waddle to his office.

Mei looked up at the sound of the double doors opening. She hurried over to Senku and took the stack of papers.

"You're here rather late. I suppose you're having second thoughts?" Kyoya asked with a knowing look.

"I was thinking. What if I had my female friend replace me? I'm sure she'd be down." said Senku as he hung around Kyoya's desk.

"Did you ask her yet?" asked Kyoya curiously.

Senku felt his phone vibrate. He had gotten a reply back from her. Kyoya smirked at the sight of his frown. Senku could be a complete idiot.

"I'm guessing that's a no?" Kyoya asked quietly.

"Okay, how far are we going to go with this fake relationship thing?" asked Senku as he couldn't imagine having to kiss him.

"I would hope as far as a kiss on the cheek, but knowing my brother, he may ask for more. But then again, if it's you, he might be upset and may try to kill you. I don't know at this point." said Kyoya with a shrug. "We should at least be able to hug without problems."

"Hug huh... I can manage that." mumbled Senku.

Kyoya left his seat then walked over to Senku. He kept his eyes on Senku who stared right back at him. It was a simple hug, yet the thought of actually doing it made him hesitant. It wasn't like he hadn't hugged a man before.

Senku rolled his eyes then made the first move. It was weird to him, hugging a man like this. It felt even weirder when Kyoya had returned the gesture. He quickly pulled away as he felt sick to his stomach.

"No good huh?" Kyoya asked despite seeing the obvious disgust on his face.

"How long was that?" Senku asked from behind his hand, trying to get his stomach to settle.

"About five seconds. If we're going to convince him, it definitely has to be longer than fifteen." said Kyoya. "If you're going to puke, I suggest you do it in the restroom down the hall."

"No, I'm good." Senku replied as he exhaled. "Let's try again."

"You sure?" he asked worriedly, unsure why he cared in the first place.

"We both don't like your brother, so what's better than to show him you're dating the guy he hates?" said Senku, confessing the idea he had the night before.

"So this is why you agreed? Sneaky." chuckled Kyoya.

Mei smiled happily as the two discussed things they could do to piss off Ootori Akito. It wasn't often she saw her employer this happy and giddy. Things would be great if they got together, but Senku wasn't into guys like that. She sighed and unintentionally gained their attention.

"Oh, you were still here, Mei." said Kyoya in surprise. "We didn't mean to exclude you. My apologizes."

"Oh, no! Don't mind me. Carry on. I actually have to run downstairs. Have a good talk!" she said before hurrying out.

Even if they couldn't be together romantically, she at least wanted them to get closer as friends.

"So, should we practice a kiss on the cheek? I'll do it. I'm sure it'll piss him off even more." suggested Senku as he leaned against the desk.

"We hardly got past five seconds with a hug. Are you going to survive something this intimate?" Kyoya asked.

Senku placed a hand on his shoulder then felt the weird nauseating sensation. It was just for show. It didn't mean anything. Pretend you're an actor. He constantly repeated those in his mind, settling the uneasiness in him. He planted a gentle peck on Kyoya's cheek. They quietly stood in silence.

"I'm worried for you..." Kyoya muttered quietly.

"Huh? What for?" asked Senku as he wasn't used to this side.

"Knowing Akito, he'd probably make you kiss me on the lips to see how serious you are... Even if you hide it, I can still feel it. You're uncomfortable. I can't imagine how bad it'd be if you were forced to kiss me." explained Kyoya with a sorrowful look. "I may not like you, but I have a heart. You don't have to do this, in fact, don't. I'll just tell him the truth."

"No way. We're going to do this. I want to get back at that hot aired rich kid." said Senku with determination. "If it means kissing you, then I'll do my best."

Kyoya looked at him and burst into laughter. Senku was an idiot, that was certain. A blackmailing idiot he couldn't help but secretly admire for wanting to go up against his powerful brother.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya held his hand then exhaled. This was it. The moment they had spent most of the day training for. Senku kept his hood up to create suspense. They walked towards the front doors of the building. Kyoya could already see a few reporters waiting, Akito in the center. The doors slid open. The bombardment began.

"So, who's this?" Akito asked as Senku shied away from him, keeping his face out of sight.

"My partner. I would prefer if you sent the reporters away. You're scaring my sweetheart." said Kyoya, feeling Senku's hand tighten.

"Fine, fine. I've giving you all five seconds to leave before I take action." said Akito, watching them scurry away like pests. "Now that they're gone, would your 'sweetheart' mind showing me their face?"

Kyoya nudged him. Senku stepped from behind Kyoya and took off his hood. Akito frowned. This has to be a joke.

"Seriously, Kyo? Is this a joke to you?" Akito asked with folded arms. "Where is your actual partner?"

"Right here." said Senku, putting Kyoya's arm around his shoulder.

"Like I'm going to believe this charade." said Akito then looked at Kyoya. "So I'm guessing you were lying about having a lover?"

"Why are you ignoring me? I'm standing right here!" Senku said angrily, looking to Kyoya for help.

"Akito, this isn't a joke. We're a couple. After accidentally mistaking each other as our blind date, we really hit it off and been together for a while now. It'll be a month in a week." said Kyoya happily then gave Senku's forehead a kiss.

"Really? If you're both so lovey dovey... Senku." Akito said, glaring at him. "Tell me something about Kyoya that only his family knows."

"You all lost track of him on vacation when he was six years old. Some woman had cared for him after reporting to the police about it." said Senku with a straight face.

Kyoya gave his back a pat as if to tell him he did well. Akito closed his eyes as he thought. That certainly was something only family knew. It was never reported to the masses. There was one thing he had to check before he could believe they were a thing.

"I'm sure you've both have gotten closer. Senku, have you seen _that_ yet?" asked Akito, insinuating.

Senku mulled it over. Kyoya didn't expect this. He couldn't help Senku this time. There wasn't anything special on his body, unlike what Akito was insinuating.

"I know every inch of this guy and from what I recall, he's practically a blank slate. Well, besides the beauty mark on his lower back on his right side." said Senku.

Kyoya blinked along with Akito. Akito wondered just how far they've gone within the three weeks they started dating. Kyoya wondered how he knew.

"I- I guess you are dating... But just because you are doesn't mean I'll like you from now on. I'll be doing weekly checks to see if you're what you claim to be." said Akito angrily.

They watched him leave then let out relieved sighs. It was then Kyoya looked at him with unease.

"How did you know about my beauty mark...?" he asked quietly.

"It's a secret." said Senku before heading inside.

Kyoya followed behind, wondering who told him.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

"Sir, how did it go?" Mei asked as they walked back in.

"We convinced him, but now he's going to be checking weekly for slip ups. I knew telling the truth would've been better." complained Kyoya as he sat in his seat.

"Don't you know how heartbroken he'd be if you did? His precious little brother actually wanting nothing to do with him?" exaggerated Senku as he made puppy eyes.

Kyoya softly laughed at his acting. It wasn't often he saw things that made him laugh.

"I hope you don't mind being my boyfriend a bit longer. Just until he finally comes to terms. Then we can 'break up'." said Kyoya.

"We won't have to do anything intimate right?" asked Senku.

"I can't promise you, but I'll try." he replied before packing up. "Mei, you're free to go. Senku, you should leave too."

"What about you, sir?" Mei asked.

"I have a few things I need to do." lied Kyoya as he waved to them.

He turned around at the sound of the door being closed. He walked over to the windows and sighed. He never got tired of the view. One day he'd find time to visit the river itself instead of looking from high above. Senku quietly watched him from the doorway. He wasn't as bad as he made him out to be. He walked over to Kyoya, making sure he made as little noise as possible.

"Why don't we go together sometime as part of your debt of keeping me quiet?" Senku said, ignoring Kyoya nearly having a heart attack.

"I can't afford to do something like that. I'd have a massive pile of unfinished work if I take time off for myself." said Kyoya as he walked away from the window.

"Workaholic..." Senku deadpanned.

"But I guess I have no choice if you tell me to go with you since I'm paying for your silence..." muttered Kyoya.

"So this is your roundabout way of agreeing huh? You filthy rich people can't ever be straightforward huh?" commented Senku with a smirk.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." shrugged Kyoya.

Mei stood outside the door after realizing she left something. She was happy to hear them getting along, but she wasn't ready to hear those words, "I'm paying for your silence". What did Senku know that Mr. Ootori couldn't let get out to the public?


	7. 7

Kyoya stared at Mei's empty desk. She had called in sick. He wondered why as she showed no signs of having caught a cold. His room felt rather empty without her presence. Senku wasn't there either. He didn't answer his text. He wasn't that desperate that he'd call, but a heads up would've been nice. He couldn't focus on work, so he decided to roam around the company and interact with his employees.

His employees whispered to each other as it wasn't often Kyoya came down from his office to visit them. Most of the time it was to make a nearly impossible demand. Kyoya stopped by an employee to watch her work. Everyone took note of what just happened. They collectively relaxed.

"I hope you're all working hard. Otherwise no one gets paid." said Kyoya looking around.

Everyone began working diligently once more. Kyoya felt his phone vibrate then frowned at the caller ID. He tapped decline. They called again. This repeated for a minute straight before texts started to come in like rapid fire. At this point, he was point one second away from blocking his brother on all forms of communication.

"Um, sir. There's someone downstairs who wants to see you." an employee said as they held their telephone.

"Name?" Kyoya asked.

"He said you'd recognize him if you hear his voice." the employee replied.

Kyoya walked over and took the call.

"Who is this?" asked Kyoya flatly.

"Your sweetheart." joked Senku. "Can you get away from work for a while?"

"Ridiculous." said Kyoya before hanging up.

So what if they had a good time yesterday pissing his brother off? They weren't friends, especially since he was being blackmailed by him. The thought of hanging out was absurd.

"Sir, he called again. Said he was going to a friend who knows a news reporter before hanging up." the same employee said.

"Asshole!" Kyoya shouted before dashing for the stairs.

His employees blinked in surprise at his use of a profanity. They never took him as the type who cursed.

Kyoya arrived in the lobby and soon heard laughter ring in his ears. Senku clapped like a seal then laughed harder at the sight of a worn out Kyoya. He could imagine all of the things Kyoya was thinking.

"What an idiot." said Senku before laughing again. "I really do have you in the palm of my hand."

Kyoya kept silent. When the day finally came to pass, he'd be the one laughing. He could do whatever he pleased to Senku after the hell he'd put him through. He couldn't wait for that day to come. He'd make sure Senku paid him back every penny he took, but for now he was at his mercy.

"What do you want?" asked Kyoya, disinterested in whatever Senku felt was important that he needed to threaten him.

"Come with me. You can leave for a while right?" Senku asked with a serious look.

"If it can't be done here, I'm not going out. Like you said, I'm a workaholic. It's all I know and care for." replied Kyoya with a sigh.

Senku grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the building. Kyoya struggled to loosen his grip but to no avail. He soon found himself and Senku waiting at a bus stop.

"You have your wallet right?" asked Senku as he didn't feel like paying for him.

"Are we going somewhere not within walking distance?" he asked. Senku nodded. "Then we can take my car."

"You drive?" Senku asked in surprise.

"I have to. I live far and I can't stand crowded trains." said Kyoya with contempt.

"Can't argue with you there. Take us to your car and I'll tell you where to go. I've memorized the route." gloated Senku as Kyoya led the way.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya made a left and realized they were heading to Senku's home.

"Why are we going to your place?" asked Kyoya full of suspicion.

"It's easier to go from there. Over there. You can park there." said Senku. "You're going to enjoy the treat I have for you."

"Let me guess, you're going to use my body as a test subject for something like glittering skin." said Kyoya as he turned off the engine.

"Cute, but no." replied Senku as he closed the door. "You'll see when we get there."

Kyoya followed him into a building and wondered where all the people where. The place didn't look abandoned. In fact it looked as if it had been recently renovated.

"Does anyone own this building...?" Kyoya asked as Senku unlocked the door.

"I do. Parents bought it for me then gave me the deed. The last kind gesture before they took off to god knows where." explained Senku then flipped the light switch. "We talk once in a blue moon."

Kyoya looked around at all the machinery, tubes, beakers and bottles littered around the room. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the room was.

"Have a seat there while I bring it out." said Senku as he disappeared behind a door.

Senku was unpredictable, he knew that much. What would he show him? An upgraded drone? A fusion of two species? A painting depicting something deep about society and humanity as a whole? His ears perked up at the sound of things falling. He was already moving before he came to a decision.

"Are you okay...?" Kyoya asked as parts littered the floor by Senku.

"Perfectly fine. Go sit down." said Senku, waving him off.

"Stand up and I'll go." argued Kyoya, noticing something was up.

Senku cursed under his breath as one couldn't get past an Ootori that easily. He put weight on his fine ankle and made sure to appear fine as he stood on both feet.

"Happy?" asked Senku, feeling the pain as he put weight on it.

Kyoya quietly left and closed the door behind him. Senku immediately sat back down. He had forgotten he had put a part up above which fell onto his foot, hitting his ankle. Kyoya came back in, catching him massaging his ankle.

"I swear, you Ootoris are like hunting dogs." seethed Senku.

"Where's the thing you wanted to show me?" Kyoya asked as he walked over to him.

"Table. It's nothing big, just a pen that writes by itself. I had forgotten about it but suddenly remembered it when you came to mind. It's not perfect yet, though." said Senku.

"You think of me?" Kyoya asked in surprise.

"Kinda hard not to when you've given me half a million plus a thousand." said Senku with a smug look.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses wordlessly. He then stomped on Senku's hurt ankle.

"The hell is that for!?" Senku said angrily, on the verge of lashing out.

"You filthy sleaze. I shouldn't have expected much from you." said Kyoya with his back to him. "Have fun nursing your ankle."

Senku watched as he walked away then tossed the pen over his shoulder. It clattered to the floor and rolled around, stopping just as the door closed. He upset him, but didn't know how.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya turned off the engine and promptly hit his steering wheel in anger. He looked like a fool. No, he _was_ a fool. How could he think he could befriend him in hopes he'd feel any sort of compassion? Would his problem be solved if he told him the truth? He couldn't. It would just give him more firepower to use against him and up his demands.

He let his head rest on the steering wheel. Senku wasn't someone who could be reasoned with. He couldn't believe it took him this long to figure it out. His ringtone started to blare out, signaling someone was calling him. He didn't care who it was, he wasn't going to answer. He needed this moment to himself. He needed to get away from reality even if just for a little while.

His phone stopped ringing. A few dings made themselves known before his ringtone started again. It was Akito. Only he would go through such lengths to contact him. He felt around for his phone and answered in the process.

"Where are you?" they asked.

Kyoya kept silent. He moved the phone from his ear and hung up. He'd deal with it tomorrow. He turned his phone off and sat in his car, wallowing in self pity.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku sucked his teeth as he limped around. Another thing about Ootoris, they were emotional people. He knew searching around on foot without much to go off of already put him at a loss, but he couldn't have his moneymaker dying on him.

"If I was Kyoya, where would I go..." he muttered as he sat on a step to rest his ankle.

For all he knew he could've gone home. Senku sighed and decided to try the company tomorrow. Hopefully he'd still be alive.


	8. 8

Senku walked through as the automatic doors opened. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary with the staff. The swelling and pain in his ankle had gone down tremendously after he had taken proper care of it when he got home. He pressed the button for the highest floor then noticed Mei hurrying to catch the elevator, so he held it open for her.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." she said out of breath.

"No biggie. What time does Ootori usually come in...?" asked Senku.

"Seven in the morning. If he's sick then nine." replied Mei as she straightened out her clothes. "Why do you ask?"

"Is he usually the only one in the building at seven? Are the front doors open or does he lock them?" Senku pressed.

"Yes to both..." she said then looked at him curiously. "Are you planning to surprise him?"

"Something like that." said Senku then felt the elevator stop.

Mei hurried on ahead as soon as the doors opened. Senku followed behind, wondering how he could get in without triggering alarms. He reached the office and saw Mei pacing around in the doorway.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Mr. Ootori isn't here. Maybe he's sick." she said as she checked the time. "It's only thirty minutes after 7. There's time." she said, calming herself down.

Senku walked in and saw the empty desk. It was weird to see as he always saw Kyoya sitting there. He walked over to his own then put his feet up once he sat down.

"Oh, are you going to sleep? I'll make sure to let you know he's here." said Mei with a smile.

He nodded then closed his eyes. He didn't realize how tired he was until that moment.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

He slowly opened his eyes and heard the faint sound of keys being hit on a keyboard. He sat up and only saw Mei.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"A little past 1pm. He didn't come in." she said with a sad smile.

"Did you try calling him?" he asked, feeling a bit worried. She nodded. "Where does he live?"

"I'm not allowed to-" she said then quieted down. She could feel his overbearing aura from where she sat. "Don't tell anyone, please."

Senku nodded then hurried over to her desk. He couldn't lose him now, not at a time like this.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku looked around as he arrived on the block. One would expect someone rich to live in a mansion of some sort. Kyoya apparently preferred the suburbs. He finally identified the house and noticed his car was in the driveway. There was a possibility he was home.

Senku pressed the doorbell and waited for an answer. He pressed again just to make sure. Senku sat on the lone step as he shouldn't be on his ankle too much. Time continued to pass and no one came to the door. Was he asleep? There wasn't much he could do about that. He decided to camp out by his front door.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Akito stroked Kyoya's hair as he lied face first in his lap. He only did this if something was troubling him. It didn't take much for him to figure out.

"Argued with your boyfriend?" asked Akito as he dragged out his movements.

"It could be seen that way..." mumbled Kyoya.

"He was never a good fit for you. Someone with style, class and elegance suits you best." said Akito, waiting for the moment to introduce him to someone. "Hey, call _him_ over."

Kyoya finally sat up, wondering who him was. Akito giggled happily as he left his spot on the sofa.

"He's smart, strong, charming, rich, well read, and so much more." said Akito with excitement.

The doors opened and in stepped a man with long, brown hair and a stoic face. Kyoya looked him over but kept silent.

"So you're Kyoya. Akito never shuts up about you whenever your name is mentioned." he said as he walked over to Kyoya. "Pictures certainly don't do you justice."

"Who is this?" asked Kyoya in confusion.

"Call me Tsukasa, but I'd prefer if you called me Saka." he said as he sat next to Kyoya. "You really are super handsome up close."

Tsukasa took his glasses off then turned his face. Kyoya was slight shaken. He'd admit, Tsukasa was good looking, but something felt off about him.

"I can't believe you're single. No one catches your eye?" asked Tsukasa curiously.

"I'm actually-" Kyoya started but Akito intervened.

"Kyo, a word." said Akito before walking off.

Kyoya followed then felt his brother's malicious aura, threatening him to mess up and see what happened.

"You are you going to break up with Senku and date him. If you refuse, you better ask the heavens to help you." said Akito before walking away.

Kyoya straightened up and plastered on a smile. Just a bit longer he had to endure it. Time was almost up.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya sat in the passenger seat as Akito insisted on driving him home. He couldn't wait to head into his home and sleep. Akito made a turn onto his block then easily parked by his house.

"What's that by your door?" Akito asked curiously.

"I don't know. I'll go see." said Kyoya but was stopped.

"I'm the big brother. Its my job to protect my siblings." said Akito as he quickly got out.

Kyoya did as well and hurried over to the hunched over person. He knew that hairstyle anywhere. He picked up his pace, knowing Akito would do something bad if he reached him first. Senku woke up at the feeling of his body being shaken. His eyes rested on Kyoya who looked at him. How long had he been out? The sky was no longer blue.

"How did you know I live here? Why are you here?" asked Kyoya quickly.

"I asked. I came here to see you." said Senku groggily.

"Kyoya, do you know them?" Akito asked as he tried peeking from afar.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, so you can leave." replied Kyoya as he leaned closer to Senku.

"Call me if you need anything." he said before heading back to his car.

They quietly listened as the car started and drove off. Kyoya backed off then glared at Senku. He must've bought information off of someone. Mei wouldn't be the one to tell him.

"So, you're okay. Great." said Senku as he looked him up and down. "No one gave me the information. I just did some research."

"Get off my property." hissed Kyoya before pushing past him and heading inside.

Senku stood up then rang the doorbell. No response. He rang a few more times. No response. Kyoya opened the window then glared down at Senku who stood outside.

"What do you want?" Kyoya said from above.

Senku looked up then backed up slightly. He cleared his throat before shouting.

"I'm sorry if something I said upset you yesterday, sweetheart!" Senku shouted, snickering at the nickname.

He frowned as Kyoya had shut the window. Maybe it would've been better if he didn't use sweetheart. He shrugged it off and started to make his way back home. He did what he needed to do. Things would go back to normal and Mei could rest easy. Though, the least Kyoya could do was invite him in for a drink.


	9. 9

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Kyoya found himself in Tsukasa's company for the third time that week. He quietly stirred his beverage as Tsukasa talked. There was really nothing wrong with Tsukasa. He was everything Akito had claimed him to be. He couldn't understand how a guy like him was single.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Tsukasa asked as he placed his hand against his forehead.

"Just thinking about work." lied Kyoya as he finally took a sip.

"Akito did say you were a workaholic... Come on, let loose. Your company will be fine." said Tsukasa, forcing him to drink more. "Ah right, you drove here. Maybe you can have someone fetch your car?"

"Tsukasa, be honest with me. Did Akito put you up to this? Do you really care about me or is it for money?" asked Kyoya, wondering why he was even here.

Tsukasa pursed his lips then sat back.

"Your brother did say he'd pay me if I got you to go out with me and naturally I accepted. But I don't really care about the payment anymore. You're a real gem, Kyoya. A precious and unique gem I want to keep to myself and protect." confessed Tsukasa. He sat up then moved closer to Kyoya. "What do you say, hm? Let's see how things go?"

"I guess..." mumbled Kyoya as he swirled his drink around.

He was curious to see how far they'd get before things took a turn for the worse. Kyoya looked at Tsukasa who gave him a warm smile in return. He made a mental note to tell Senku of the changes.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

They laughed happily as they stumbled towards Tsukasa home. Kyoya held him up as he was more drunk out of the two of them. He fished around for his keys then unlocked the door when he found them. He kicked the door closed then dragged him over to the couch.

"Ah, I shouldn't have had that fourth drink..." mumbled Tsukasa as he lied on his side.

"You were pretty funny. I'm surprised you didn't smash the glass to pieces." said Kyoya as he sat on the floor.

"You can use my room for the night. You go upstairs and it's the first door on your left. There's a bathroom connected to it in case you need to... you know." said Tsukasa before closing his eyes. "Go get some sleep."

Kyoya nodded then headed upstairs. He searched around and found what he was looking for. He headed back down then placed the sheet over Tsukasa. Compared to his usual look, he looked more peaceful, cute even. Kyoya heard his ringtone and hurriedly answered the phone.

"You never answered my text. How is everything?" Akito asked as he sipped on tea in his robe.

"Peachy. I'm going to try dating him." Kyoya said as he headed upstairs.

"Magnificent! I'm sharing the news with everyone as we speak." said Akito as he could see comments piling up. "This means you've dumped that stupid, wannabe scientist brat, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." said Kyoya before hanging up.

He looked at his phone as notifications poured in. It would only be a matter of time before word reached Senku. He tapped on his phone number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" said Senku as he continued to write down his formula.

"There's something you need to know and should hear it from me first..." said Kyoya as he climbed into bed.

"Tell away. Wait, let me take a guess first. Your company is in the red?" guessed Senku as he turned to a clean page.

"I'm dating Tsukasa. We don't have to fake it anymore." Kyoya said then hung up.

He pulled the bedsheets up and found it difficult to fall asleep. He still had the agreement he signed with Senku. He had gone along with his brother's wishes. Half of the world knew he was in a relationship with Tsukasa, a famous actor. This was how things were supposed to be, letting Akito dictate his every move. Resisting him was tiring and because of that he was caught and currently being blackmailed. He was tired. He didn't want to think anymore.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya felt his body being shaken which caused him to wake up. He sat up at the smell of food. Tsukasa smiled happily as he placed the tray on his lap.

"Morning Kyo. Hope you're okay with eggs and buttered toast. I forgot to go shopping." he confessed with a sheepish smile.

"It's more than fine. Thank you..." muttered Kyoya as his head pounded slightly.

"Here's some pain reliever. We both had a wild night, haha." said Tsukasa before leaving the room.

Kyoya looked at the meal before him. Would he often enjoy breakfast in bed if he dated Tsukasa? He silently ate then looked around the bed for his phone and glasses. He found them underneath the pillow beside him.

He considered playing hooky from work. For a day he didn't want to think about responsibilities. A day for him to collect himself and figure out his next moves. Tsukasa cracked the door open then frowned at the sight. What was weighing heavily on him that he looked like this? Would he tell him if he asked? He put on a smile before walking into the room.

"Oh, Tsukasa. I don't think I'm going to work today. I think I'll stay here for a bit before going to get my car from my friend." Kyoya said, haven't hardly eaten anything.

"Are you not hungry?" asked Tsukasa worriedly.

"Not really. I apologize." said Kyoya with a small smile.

"What's wrong? Something's bugging you isn't it? Is it Akito?" he asked, unaware of the territory he stepped into.

"How much did he tell you? What do you know!?" Kyoya shouted, backing away from him.

"Huh? He didn't tell me anything..." said Tsukasa in confusion.

"Oh... sorry." muttered Kyoya before hiding under the bedsheet.

"If you need anything, give me a call. Maybe you should go to work today, go see your employees." said Tsukasa with a sad smile before closing the door behind him.

Kyoya picked up his phone and stared at his lock screen. He had forgotten he had made it a picture of Senku. His eyes softened as he unlocked his phone to call Mei. He should at least see him once more before he officially cut ties.

"Sir!? Are you coming in today? Are you sick?" asked Mei worriedly.

"I'm coming in, don't worry. I called to let you know that." said Kyoya.

"Ah, thank the heavens. We have a lot to do today. Oh! Ishigami. What brings you here? Mr. Ootori? He's coming in late. You can wait at your desk." said Mei happily. "Sorry, Mr. Ishigami came in. I'll hang up now."

Kyoya sighed. It seemed like the time came sooner than expected.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku tested the pen again and deemed it satisfactory. Mei looked at Senku who had been quiet ever since entering the office. Kyoya entered the room and gained their attention.

"Kyoya." Senku blurted out.

"Senku." Kyoya replied.

Mei sensed the air and quietly made her escape. They quietly stared at each other and kept each other's gaze as they walked towards each other.

"Are you really dating Tsukasa? Did Akito set him up with you?" Senku asked.

"Yes to both. I was going to visit you to see you once more before breaking friendly ties. Obviously our business ties will stay. But you came to me and saved me the trouble." said Kyoya quietly.

"Are you happy?" asked Senku unbelieving that he'd give in to his brother's demands.

"I... yes. I am. Now you don't have to be uncomfortable." responded Kyoya.

They stood in silence. Kyoya slightly nodded then walked over to his desk. Senku kept still.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped coming here when it's not collection day." Kyoya added as he waited for his computer to boot up.

"Hey Kyoya..." Senku said as he walked over to the window. "Why don't we head to the river? Right now?"

"If you insist." replied Kyoya as he started to grab his things.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

They sat on the grassy slope in silence. The water sparkled in the sunlight. It was as pretty as he thought it'd be. He looked at Senku who kept his knees to his chest. This was new.

"Tell me honestly. Forget your status, forget your responsibilities, forget everything. Do you honestly feel happy at this moment with everything?" asked Senku seriously. "Are you happy, giving in to what your brother wants?"

Kyoya kept silent as he stared at the water. It wasn't often someone asked him such a question. It had been a while since anyone thought to inquire about his own feelings and well being.

"No." said Kyoya finally. "I'm not happy with Tsukasa, not with Akito, not even you. I'm not happy with anything, other than this moment right now. This makes me happy."

Senku looked at Kyoya who smiled softly. The wind started to pick up and tousled their hair and clothes. If he could, he'd want to stay in this moment forever.

"I don't blame you, I'd want to stay here forever too, in this moment. It's really nice to forget everything once in a while and just be." said Senku with a satisfied smile.

Kyoya sighed then rose from his seated position. He dusted himself off then extended his hand to help Senku up. Senku grabbed hold then pulled down, having Kyoya land on him.

"The hell was that for?" Kyoya seethed as he tried to pull himself free from Senku's grip.

"I never said you can leave." said Senku as he sat up.

Kyoya sighed then kept still as his body leaned against Senku's. He in fact wasn't actually ready to head back to the company, to reality.

"Don't date him, date me." said Senku with a serious look.

"Huh? Aren't you straight?" asked Kyoya in complete confusion.

"I am, I just don't like the idea of you being with him. I want Akito to suffer. Don't you?" asked Senku.

Kyoya looked into Senku's eyes and could see determination in his eyes. Didn't being intimate with a man make him uncomfortable? He nearly puked from a simple hug.

"Senku, I don't understand why you'd want to continue this charade. I thought you of all people would be happy to no longer have to do it." Kyoya said quietly. "Why do you want to continue..."

"Like I said, I want Akito to suffer for insulting my passion. And you yourself want him to stop running your life don't you? I don't want to have to threaten you..." said Senku softly.

Something inside Kyoya snapped. He glared at Senku before frowning. Here was some guy who basically had him in the palm of his hand, asking to join forces to defeat a common enemy. Giving him the option to decline at that. He didn't speak in a forceful tone.

"What if I say no?" Kyoya asked cautiously.

"Then it's a no. I don't really lose out." said Senku.

Kyoya felt Senku loosen his grip. Senku looked at him as if to make his choice with whether he stayed or left. What did he want to do? What would benefit him in the long run? He stood up. Senku figured he would. He was Akito's brother after all.

"Well, what was I expecting? You Ootoris like taking the easy way out, doing what's-" said Senku then was silenced by Kyoya sitting beside him.

"Mom always told me taking the easy way out certainly made us feel safe and comfortable, but getting down and dirty would leave you with an indescribable feeling." said Kyoya quietly. "I want to know this feeling she was referring to."

Senku grinned then draped his arm over his shoulder while pulling him close. He wasn't sure if this was the right choice, but he wanted to live his life his way, even if that meant cutting Akito out of his life completely.


	10. 10

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Senku leaned against his desk, trying to get him to eat the food off the chopsticks he held.

"Stop it." Kyoya said in an annoyed tone.

"Come on. It'd be great to see Tsukasa's jealousy." said Senku with an evil grin.

"God you're annoying. All I'm doing is telling him we can't be together. Why are you even here?" he asked, now getting upset.

"Because I want to tick people off, especially you." joked Senku as he managed to slip some food into his mouth.

Mei opened the door and in walked Tsukasa looking stylish as ever. Kyoya looked up and saw him standing there in all his acting glory. He pushed Senku aside then made his way behind Kyoya.

"So, what's this important thing you wanted to talk about? Oh, you." said Tsukasa as he looked at Senku. "This is a private matter, please leave."

"You've got to be kidding." said Senku with a laugh.

"Kyo, could you?" Tsukasa asked cutely.

"Actually, this is fine. See, what I said that night about wanting to date... It was drunk talk. I was already in a relationship w-" said Kyoya then widened his eyes at the sight of Senku connecting their lips together.

Tsukasa blinked rapidly as confusion took over him. What was going on? Senku pulled away then glared at Tsukasa.

"He's mine. Please stop harassing him and taking up his time that he could be spending with me." said Senku as he hid his discomfort.

"So you were playing me for a fool this entire time? You're just like your brother." scoffed Tsukasa before turning on his heel to leave.

"Tell Akito everything that just happened. _Everything_." emphasized Senku before the door closed.

It was then his body went limp from uneasiness. Kyoya left his seat and placed his trash can in front of Senku. Senku breathed heavily as Kyoya rubbed his back.

"You really didn't have to go that far..." mumbled Kyoya, still in shock.

"He wouldn't have backed off otherwise. He looked like the stubborn type." wheezed Senku as his discomfort was wavering.

"Thank you..." muttered Kyoya as he continued to rub his back.

He quietly watched Senku then pressed a gentle kiss onto his cheek. He didn't mean anything by it, but he wanted to show him his appreciation rather than use words. Senku looked at him with wide eyes. Neither said a word as their minds tried processing and catching up with the situation.

"Sorry... I didn't want to hug you and make your condition worse." confessed Kyoya as he pulled away from him.

"Your lips are soft..." muttered Senku as he touched the spot he kissed.

"Thank you? I think?" replied Kyoya with a faint blush.

"Just how often do you apply chapstick..." Senku muttered as his discomfort completely disappeared. He threw himself onto Kyoya to analyze his lips. "I must know."

"Once per day..." Kyoya said, feeling like a test subject under Senku's gaze.

Mei opened the door then froze at the sight of Senku atop her boss. Were they secretly a thing? She started to panic, wondering when and how. They finally noticed her as she had unintentionally dropped her folder. They scrambled away from each other then went back to their respective desks.

"Mr. Ootori... there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about. Alone." said Mei as she glanced at Senku.

"Understood." replied Kyoya, still feeling embarrassment from being caught in such a position.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

"I happened to overhear you and Senku talking one day. I wasn't sure how to bring this up really..." said Mei as she fidgeted. "Is Mr. Ishigami here because you're buying his silence?"

"Yes and no. Yes I am buying his silence, but also no as he comes here of his own free will." confessed Kyoya as he couldn't bring himself to lie to her.

"What did he find out?" she asked worriedly.

"That I can't tell you yet. In due time, Mei. But it'll be over in a few more months. Trust me." said Kyoya as he held her hands.

Mei nodded, feeling reassured by his smile. She trusted him despite knowing the underhanded deals he's done. She knew he purposefully didn't try hurting people. She happily followed him out, feeling a new type of confidence.

Senku glanced towards the doors as they had come back. Mei looked at Senku then away. He didn't get his usual smile. What did they talk about? Neither would probably tell him.

"Ishigami, come." said Kyoya, gesturing with his finger.

"I'm not a pet." fussed Senku as he walked over.

"Make yourself useful. Either deliver these to my employees or feed me." he said as he clicked away at his screen.

"I'm not your servant, you should be mine." complained Senku.

Kyoya continued to tease him, hoping to distract him from earlier events. A part of him was sad to see Tsukasa go, but he overall felt better with this set up. He wouldn't be forced to date people his brother chose and Senku could fight back on his own. Senku's presence overall was sort of like a warding off charm for Akito.

"Hey, Senku. Why don't we get married?" asked Kyoya joking but with a serious face.

Kyoya looked as the sound of chopsticks falling filled his ears. Senku looked frozen in time. Was it too soon to make a joke like that?

"I'm only-" started Kyoya then noticed Senku had made a beeline for the doors. He left through those same doors. "...joking..."

He found Senku's silence and retreat weird as he'd usually reply with some sarcastic comment. Was he actually considering the idea? His mind started to work overtime as he didn't know if he was serious or meant it as a part of the plan. It was probably too late to go after him. There was no guarantee he'd answer his phone, but it was worth a shot. He waited. And waited.

"Senku? How far did you go? Could you wait for me? I can only tell so much over the phone. Don't hang up either." said Kyoya quickly as he practically jumped out of his seat.

Senku leaned against a wall as he waited for Kyoya. It wasn't like him to just up and leave. What choice did he have? Kyoya could've been serious. Nothing would really happen to him if he declined, but...

Senku could hear the wind in the background. Was he running? Was he actually serious about it? Marriage. They weren't even a real couple. He didn't like men. It wasn't going to work out no matter how you looked at it. He looked to the side and saw Kyoya approaching him quickly. He gave him time to catch his breath before he started conversation.

"Can I hang up now?" asked Senku.

"Yeah." wheezed Kyoya. "Don't go yet. I need... I need to ask... something."

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't marry you for obvious reasons like, I'm a het and you wouldn't want to make promises to someone who doesn't love you in the same way. I wasn't trying to lead you on or anything." said Senku, preventing Kyoya from getting a word in. "After we're done with Akito and 'break up', I'll gladly help you find someone."

"Senku, it was just a joke. You left before I could finish. I didn't think you'd react like that..." Kyoya said as he cleaned his glasses.

They stood in silence as the world continued to pass them by. What were they to say? Should they part? Do something together?

"Swing by my lab tonight." said Senku before walking off.

"It's a date!" Kyoya shouted cheekily, embarrassing Senku.

"Asshole!" Senku shouted back, a faint blush on his cheeks.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Mei looked at Kyoya who danced in his seat. He was enthusiastic, joyful, shimmering. Whatever happened while he was away did wonders for him. It wasn't often she saw him acting like an idiot. Just who was Senku? What was he to her boss besides a person being silenced with money?

"Mei, I have an important matter to attend to, so I hope you don't mind locking up around here." said Kyoya as he placed a few sheets of paper on her desk.

"You can count on me. Do your best!" she said with a grin.

Kyoya gave her a smile before leaving. It had been awhile since he'd been over to Senku's lab. He didn't really give it much thought, but what exactly did he want him to come over for? Was it about his lips? He subconsciously touched them. He unlocked his car then sat in the driver's seat. He didn't have to go, but did he want to go?

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya found himself climbing familiar stairs up to the floor Senku had taken him to before. He slowly walked down the hall, checking each door for the lab. He pushed one open and stepped into the lab room. Senku wasn't around. He walked over to the other door and peeked inside the room. Not there either. How could he invite someone over yet not be here to welcome them? He closed the door and turned around, only to be surprised by Senku.

"Earlier than I expected. Have a seat..." said Senku, scanning the room for an open spot. "...there."

"Senku, couldn't we sit in another room?" asked Kyoya in disbelief.

"I guess. Though, it makes sense..." muttered Senku as he led him out and into the room across.

It was barren. There was nothing in it, not even a chair.

"Do you use any room besides your lab room?" Kyoya asked, spying a spider web from afar.

"No. I have no need for them unless I need to expand my lab." replied Senku as he started setting up the game. "Hope you're good at this. An easy win isn't very rewarding."

Chess. He wanted him to come all the way over to play chess.

"Is this what you want me over for? To play chess?" Kyoya asked in disbelief.

"If I told you straight up, would you come?" asked Senku with a raised eyebrow.

"No." responded Kyoya.

"Exactly. And we aren't just going to play. I'm going to make some rules." said Senku with a grin. Kyoya rolled his eyes. He should've expected something like this. "Rule #1: if your piece is captured, you have the option to tell a fact or reveal a secret. But here's the trick! If you reveal a secret, you'll be exempt from this rule for your next captured piece only. Rule #2: we'll use this lie detector all throughout the game. Sound good?"

"Just admit it, you're curious about me." said Kyoya with a smug look.

"And your point being?" Senku countered with an innocent smile.

"Why go through such lengths?" Kyoya fired back.

"You're an Ootori. You manipulate, lie, cheat your way through life. You honestly think I'm going to take your word for it?" sneered Senku.

Kyoya laughed softly then exhaled. Senku really was something else.

"All right then, let's begin." said Kyoya with a satisfied smile.

They quietly played and were at a stalemate until Senku finally broke through and captured a piece. Senku smiled widely while Kyoya sighed.

"I don't have kinks. This is a fact, not a secret." said Kyoya before starting his turn.

He successfully captured one of Senku's. The grin never left Senku's face. Just what was he planning?

"I thought long and hard about this blackmailing thing for a while, wondering if it was a smart idea." confessed Senku before making his next move.

"You're clearly lying." said Kyoya.

"Did the machine beep? No." said Senku. "I may seem like scum of the Earth to you for blackmailing, but I'd never do something so dishonest with science. My pride as a budding scientist wouldn't let me."

Was he serious? He couldn't tell despite the straight face he was giving him. They continued to play until Senku's piece was captured.

"I revealed a secret so this doesn't count." said Senku as he made his move, capturing a piece.

"Back in the supermarket, I was glad to help you out." said Kyoya, only to hear a loud beep.

"Lying are we? What's the truth?" asked Senku, now intrigued.

"It is the truth." he replied, only to hear the beep again, now doing so continuously. "This thing is broken."

"Or you just love lying." Senku shrugged, wondering why he couldn't be honest.

They sat in silence until Kyoya exhaled loudly.

"Back in the supermarket, I wanted to ask for your number because I found you cute." Kyoya confessed, causing the beeping to stop.

He made his move then looked at Senku who seemed stunned. He couldn't blame him. He just confessed he felt an attraction towards him long ago. Senku suddenly left his spot on the floor and fled through the door. He figured the thought of it was unsettling, causing him to run to the nearest restroom. Little did he know that actually wasn't the case.


	11. 11

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Kyoya looked over towards his desk. Senku hadn't come to the company for over a week at that point. Was he disgusted with his confession? Did it really matter when things were clearly different now? He sighed heavily then leaned back in his chair. Senku was certainly strange, but this was a whole new level.

Senku never responded to texts. Sometimes he wouldn't even read them. Calls were either never answered or declined on the spot. Was he giving up on fake dating? He himself didn't really care, but he'd lose his warding charm.

"Sir, Akito is coming to visit in an hour. Should I go down to greet him?" asked Mei quietly.

"No. Keep him out. have everyone lock all doors and windows. I don't want that freak anywhere near me." replied Kyoya as he got up to secure his own doors and windows.

"Did he do something to you...?" she asked as she waited for an employee to pick up.

"Ishigami isn't here. I don't want to imagine what Akito will do." said Kyoya as he stared out at the view before him.

Time had passed quickly since they went to the riverbank. To him, it felt like yesterday he decided to side with Senku. He had engraved the moment Senku asked about his feelings deep into his mind. Just what in the world was Senku doing?

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku was snapped out of his daze by a loud thud. His robot had collided with the wall. Another crash sounded, causing him to look. His drone hit the ceiling and crashed to the floor. The scent of something burning filled his nostrils. He looked around and saw his notes had caught fire. He quickly moved them and put the fire out, wondering how things got this chaotic within the span of a few seconds of spacing out.

He powered everything down then slumped down in his chair. He kept himself holed away in the room, only leaving if he needed to replenish his stock or grab something from home. His mind had been foggy ever since their chess game. He couldn't make heads or tails of the feelings he got. Clearly he was uncomfortable, but it felt different.

His phone started to ring. It was Kyoya. Could he answer him? Every time he heard or saw his name, he'd become nervous and start to panic. He felt small, exposed even. Senku finally answered at the last minute.

"Thank god you answered. Where are you? Akito's going to be here any minute. I locked down my company because you aren't here." complained Kyoya as he paced around the room.

"Did you call... just to talk about you and your problems?" Senku asked, feeling a heavy negative weight.

"No. I want you to get your ass here. Wasn't it your grand idea to continue this charade to make him suffer?" Kyoya seethed, unbelieving that Senku was arguing with him at a time like this.

Senku moved the phone away from his ear. He hung up. Like brother like brother. He wondered if Kyoya knew how much he was like Akito. Senku turned his phone off then leaned back against the chair. The brief conversation they had surprisingly made him feel drained. He closed his eyes and exhaled lightly. A nap sounded good.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku opened his eyes and found the room dark. How long did he sleep for? He didn't want to know. The time might send him into shock. He cracked his neck and back as they felt a bit stiff. Sleeping in a chair definitely wasn't a good call. He turned on the lights and noticed the room was messier than usual. Was it the mess left from earlier? Senku started to clean up, wondering when he cared about whether it was messy or tidy.

He placed the box on the shelf then looked around the room. He was able to see the island in the room now. It amazed him how much room there actually was now that everything wasn't strewn about. His mind drifted back to Kyoya who sounded stressed over the phone. Should he have gone? He admitted to saying he wanted Akito to suffer, but he was going to do it at his own pace. He was the one who should be controlling Kyoya, not the other way around. Though, it didn't matter at this point. He wanted to stay as far away from Kyoya as possible.

The island and floor were completely clear of tubes, parts, beakers, nuts, everything. It was time he faced reality a bit and actually get a full time job, especially if he wanted to keep away. Experimenting would have to be labeled a hobby when that time came.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku locked the door for the night and wondered if he should sleep or stay up and watch something. He froze at the sound of footsteps. They weren't his. He ducked into one of rooms and found it to actually be a closet. The footsteps came closer then became faint as they walked further down. He looked around for anything he could use as a weapon.

He no longer heard footsteps. Did they leave or go into a room? He was about to move with his weapon in hand when a voice spoke.

"He's probably home..." the voice muttered.

The footsteps rang in his ears once more, growing louder as they approached. Senku swung the door open, not realizing Kyoya was in its path.

"What the hell..." Kyoya groaned.

"Kyoya..." Senku whispered, poking his head out from behind the door.

"You're here. In a room." commented Kyoya as he rubbed his nose.

"Closet actually." Senku corrected. "Why did you come here?"

Kyoya looked at him in silence. Did he want him to guess? Or was he thinking of a way to phrase it in a rude way?

"I was worried about you." said Kyoya quietly. "You didn't sound like you."

"I'm perfectly fine. I'll stop by once in a while. Just need some time to work on my experiments." lied Senku as the door prevented Kyoya from seeing his shaky legs.

"Well, if you say so." he said as he stood up. "But, I'm not leaving yet. Not until you tell me how you've been doing and eat. Have you eaten?" Kyoya asked as he approached Senku.

Senku promptly hid himself in the closet. Kyoya would tease him endlessly about his current state. They both pulled on the door, Kyoya wanting to know why he hid himself. The door flew open, taking Senku with it and into Kyoya's arms.

"You're trembling like a leaf... Are you cold?" asked Kyoya worriedly as he pressed Senku to his chest. "Let's get you home. You have a heater right?"

Senku blinked rapidly at the sudden changes in his body and Kyoya's attitude. Both were equally confusing. He let Kyoya carry him, his mind completely focused on the feelings inside of him. It couldn't be that. But it could be. How could he be sure they weren't? How could he be sure they they were? He hated not knowing and the last thing he wanted was for Kyoya to find out.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku hungrily ate then felt embarrassed at his etiquette compared to Kyoya. Kyoya met his gaze then smiled. Senku briefly choked on his food. He was going to die at this rate.

"You've been so quiet. It's a miracle." said Kyoya sarcastically.

"Yeah." Senku muttered as he took the last bite.

"What happened while we were apart? You look better than before now..." muttered Kyoya, leaning over to pinch his cheek.

"Stop that." hissed Senku.

"Why? Is my sweetheart getting embarrassed?" joked Kyoya.

"Yes..." Senku muttered unintentionally.

Kyoya blinked at his response. Did he hear correctly? They didn't need to pretend at the moment, yet here he sat as if they had to.

"Senku... I was just joking around. We only have to pretend around Akito." said Kyoya quietly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Senku in confusion.

"You just... my joke..." Kyoya stammered, unsure of how to proceed with it.

"Weirdo..." Senku sneered. "Oh, when will Akito swing by again? I have a great plan for pissing him off."

Kyoya weakly smiled as Senku seemed to have gotta his pep back. Food always seems to be the cure all for mood swings. He couldn't help but wonder if Senku was really okay.


	12. 12

Day two of Senku lying to him. Yet he had the nerve to criticize him and Akito. The door creaked open and Kyoya had leapt to his feet. It turned out to just be an employee. Kyoya sat down completely deflated. He had grown used to Senku bursting into his room, ready to get under his skin. It was the new norm for him.

"Sir, they're awaiting your reply. Will you go to the family dinner...?" Mei asked.

"Not unless Senku goes with me." replied Kyoya as he did everything but work.

"Are you two fighting? I haven't seen him in a while... Unless you no longer have business with him?" she asked with wide eyes.

"He's avoiding me." Kyoya put it plainly. "I don't know what I did."

"Did you ask?" she inquired.

"Yeah. Got shot down with an 'I'm fine' and 'Perfectly fine'. He's not going to tell me." said Kyoya then had an epiphany. "Contact his friends. See what's up. Don't bother with his parents. Have them come here and get someone to take them to a conference room."

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku's friends sat nervously in the room as they never thought one of the Ootori brothers would contact them personally. Kyoya walked in, causing them to sit up straighter. He sat down across from them with Mei sitting beside him.

"Thank you both for meeting on such short notice." said Kyoya with a smile. "You're close with Ishigami Senku, correct?"

"Yeah. Did he do something to you? We'll straighten him out." she said rising from her seat but was sat down by the other friend.

"I just want to know if you've talked to him recently or heard anything. Any information is considered useful." said Kyoya with a serious face.

"He said he was going be realistic about things." she said with a thoughtful look. "He abandoned his lab, right?"

"Right! We went over to see if he was there and on the door it said off limits in big, bold red text." he said. "He's hardly home unlike before."

"Does he tell you where he goes? Anything at all?" Kyoya pressed, practically standing and leaning forward.

"He mentioned a riverbank once. Said he had a happy memory there." he said with a shrug. "He usually avoids talking about himself unless he can gain from it."

"Thank you for your time. Mei, see to it that they're compensated and escorted back to where they came from." said Kyoya before rushing out of the room.

"When did he tell you that?" she asked curiously.

"Like yesterday. Maybe I should've told him..." he said feeling regret.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya stood by the riverbank as the wind briefly blew. Of course Senku wouldn't be there. This wasn't a soap opera nor a shoujo anime. This was real life. Miracles and chance encounters didn't exist. Kyoya took a deep breath before screaming at the top of his lungs in frustration. Senku was driving him insane.

Ever since they first met in the supermarket, not once had he ever forgotten the small details on his face that he engraved in his mind. Not once had he ever forgotten that he still in fact, found the idiotic, sarcastically cunning, blackmailing fool attractive. Was this his curse for going against his brother? Was meeting Senku and feeling attraction towards the straight man his punishment? Was it so wrong to want his freedom?

He screamed again, this time backed with painful sobbing. His throat hurt and he found it hard to breathe. His heart contracted tightly to the point he thought he'd die. His tears wouldn't stop flowing. The truth he refused to acknowledge now made itself present. Kyoya dried his cheeks and calmed himself down before heading back to the company.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya stopped at a light on his way home. He considered taking a vacation. He needed to take one. Go somewhere far and get his mind off of things and relax. The light turned green and he put weight on the gas pedal. The radio droned on as he made his way down. He wondered what kind of music Senku was into. He made a left and neared his home.

Kyoya started to pull into his driveway then noticed something on his step. He quickly pulled in and turned off the engine before getting out. He cautiously moved forward before realizing what it was.

"Senku!" he shouted as he rushed over.

Senku lifted his head and found himself enveloped in a tight hug. He wordlessly hugged back and rested his chin on his shoulder. Kyoya was afraid to pull away in fear that all of it was just in his mind. A car honked and caused them to pull apart. Kyoya knew that car anywhere. Akito got out of the car and approached the both of them.

"I figured you'd run home. Come on, we're going home." said Akito, igniting Senku's presence.

"I'm not going without Senku..." said Kyoya quietly.

Akito rolled his eyes then looked at Senku.

"I'll go..." he whispered.

"Okay then it's settled. Get in the car." Akito said sharply before walking back.

Kyoya held Senku's hand and led him to the car. Just when he thought he'd have a moment to talk to him alone, something just had to interrupt. The car pulled off. No words were exchanged on the ride there.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

They got out of the car and Senku followed behind them as they led the way to the front door. The house was massive. It was almost like a mansion. Akito looked back at Senku with disdain. He was always interfering with his plans. Was it mere coincidence or planned? It had to be planned. They were probably working together. That also left room to doubt if their relationship was real.

Kyoya pushed the door open and saw his family gathered at the table. Akito entered while Senku stood behind Kyoya.

"Kyoya! It's been ages since you came home! Let me get a good look at you." said Mrs. Ootori as she walked over to him.

Akito blocked their mother's view of Senku as she ushered Kyoya along.

"I don't care where you go, just don't get caught by my family." seethed Akito before kicking him out of the room.

Senku frowned then looked around. He didn't want to wander too far from Kyoya, so he went into the adjacent room. It turned out to be a music room as a grand piano and two violins sat comfortably in the lightly decorated room. A few pictures of the Ootoris were hung up. He spotted a picture frame lying glass first atop a shelf.

"He won an award huh..." he mumbled as he looked at the photo of young Kyoya holding a trophy.

Senku put it back in its original position then sat at the piano. He resisted the urge to play it as it would draw attention to himself. He looked at the wall, wondering if Kyoya noticed him missing. Though he hadn't really seen them in a while, so he probably wanted to catch up. He heard the door open and was surprised to see Kyoya.

"Come." Kyoya said with his hand out.

Senku left his spot then joined hands with Kyoya.

"Are you going to tell them we're dating?" Senku asked lowly.

"Yes. It'll throw Akito off a bit more." said Kyoya as he led him back into the first room they entered.

All eyes were on Senku as they entered the family room. Was he supposed to introduce himself now? He bowed slightly then looked up to meet their eyes.

"My name is Ishigami Senku. I'm twenty one and currently not employed, but I am awaiting news from a place at the moment. I feel I'm not a good fit for your son, but he really is a wonderful man. I hope you will accept me even if I'm not important like Tsukasa." said Senku politely.

"My, he certainly has a way with words." said Mr. Ootori then looked at Kyoya. "Where'd you pick him up at?"

"We were set up on blind dates by our friends. To this day we don't know if we were each other's date or someone else's, but we really hit it off then." said Kyoya with a smile.

"You're practically shining next to him." Mrs. Ootori said with a pleased smile. "Please continue to make our precious Kyo happy."

"I swear on my life." Senku said, making Kyoya look at him as if he were a madman. He had Kyoya face him then held onto both of his shoulders for support. "I love you."

He had Kyoya bend a bit so he could give him a kiss on the lips. Akito rolled his eyes and proceeded to look away. Kyoya gently nibbled at his bottom lip, asking for entrance while forgetting it was only pretend. He quickly pulled away before he could make Senku any more uncomfortable.

"Sorry, we'll be back." said Kyoya quickly before dragging Senku out of the room and to the nearest bathroom.

"Where are we going?" Senku asked curiously.

"You... you're feeling okay?" Kyoya asked quietly, slowing to a stop.

"Yeah. You bit my lip though..." muttered Senku as he touched his lip.

"Sorry... got carried away. It's a gesture to get your partner to open their mouth." he explained, now feeling the embarrassment hit dead on.

"We can practice if you want to." Senku said as he moved closer. "I doubt we can continue getting away with pecks..."

"Only if you're comfortable." Kyoya said as he looked him over.

Senku used his shoulders for support then let Kyoya take over. He's definitely had a lot of firsts ever since getting tangled into Kyoya's life. Some of them he minded and some of them he didn't. This kiss could be considered one of them. His mind became foggy as he followed Kyoya's lead. If one word could've described exactly how he was feeling, high would be the word.

The final piece of the puzzle he was looking for had been found. Kyoya pulled away and carefully looked him over. Senku finally saw the entire picture. Kyoya was something more to him than a moneymaker, than an acquaintance. He wasn't sure what to label it at the moment, but he knew for certain he wanted to treat the man before him much better than he had been.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kyoya as he was genuinely worried.

"High." Senku confessed. "Though, I can really go for a drink..."

Kyoya smiled softly then motioned for him to follow. Akito shook his head as he had watched everything unfold. At the rate they were going at, they'd be talking about marriage within the next week. He couldn't let that happen. Senku was going to ruin his brother's life, he just knew it.


	13. 13

Kyoya ate fruit as he and Senku sat in his old room. Senku rolled onto his other side, now facing Kyoya. Kyoya looked, wondering if he had something to say.

"Your parents are nice... why don't you see them more often?" asked Senku.

"They're too nice. Sometimes it gets suffocating, especially with my mom being overly affectionate." Kyoya explained as he ate another grape.

Senku got out of bed then hovered beside Kyoya. Kyoya looked at him.

"Feed me one." Senku asked quietly.

"Are your arms broken or something?" Kyoya shot back.

"Please..." Senku slightly begged.

Kyoya held a grape then held it up to Senku who ate it. He kept his eyes on the grapes before him. There was a strange air in the room. It wasn't like how it used to be. He finally met Senku's eyes then felt his heart stop for a brief moment. His feelings slowly started to bubble to the surface.

"Grape...?" he asked weakly, feeling like a test subject once more under his gaze.

He carefully watched the way Senku parted his lips in anticipation of food. He reached up then noticed he closed his mouth. Didn't he want it?

"I want to see if you can do it with your mouth." said Senku with a snicker.

"You can't be serious." replied Kyoya, despite being open to it.

Senku shrugged as he waited. Kyoya would chicken out. He watched as Kyoya stood up then put the grape in between his lips. Senku couldn't help but chuckle internally. His pride wouldn't allow him to not do it. The grape transfer was successful.

"Don't ever make me do that again." Kyoya complained.

"Fine. I've tortured you enough. Time to get some sleep." said Senku as he walked back over to the bed.

Kyoya curiously looked over then dropped the grape in his hand. He couldn't be serious. Senku's shirt left his body. He needed to say something. He could hear the belt jingling. What was he waiting for?

"You're okay with sharing a bed, right? Unless you want to move me to another?" Senku asked, his jeans slightly falling off.

Kyoya snapped out of his daze and assessed the situation.

"Uh, I didn't know you planned on staying. I was going to have someone drive you back..." said Kyoya.

"Oh, is that so?" said Senku as he picked his shirt up. "Guess I'll catch that ride then."

Kyoya looked away as Senku got dressed. It was a long night, he was tired. Senku was tired. Neither were probably thinking straight. He heard the door close. The grapes started to taste sour. He looked back to where Senku lied and stood, looking for a reason to make him stay. He didn't leave anything. He gripped the bowl then relaxed. He wasn't in his right mind. Senku couldn't stay. They both had things to do.

For once he wished he was selfish. He stood outside in cold, looking at a light far away. It had to be the car. For once he wished he could just give in to his desires. He continued to stand outside, wondering if this was punishment as well. Having something he wanted so close but not being able to have it.

"Why are you standing out here without a jacket? It's getting colder these days since winter is approaching." a voice said from behind him.

Kyoya turned around then blinked. He was at a loss for words. The person approached him then draped the coat they held over him.

"I thought you left..." mumbled Kyoya as he put on the coat.

"I thought about it. I decided not to. The food here's great, so I bet the beds are spectacular." said Senku with a grin. Kyoya figured he'd say something like that. "I wanted to spend more time with you. Get to know you better."

Kyoya's head snapped in his direction at his last sentences. Was he joking? Was he serious? He didn't know what went on in Senku's mind.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Kyoya asked as they started to head inside.

"No. I genuinely want to. If we're going to make this more believable, it's necessary as well." replied Senku as he followed Kyoya up the stairs.

Kyoya opened the door to his room then noticed Senku didn't follow.

"You aren't coming in?" he asked.

"You want to sleep in the same bed?" asked Senku curiously.

"You plan to grope me in my sleep?" Kyoya shot back.

"Is that an invitation I hear?" Senku retorted.

Both fell silent. They were only joking, but couldn't tell if the other was serious. Kyoya sighed then pulled Senku into the room.

"Don't grope me." he said then started to unbutton his shirt. "Do you sleep nude?"

Senku stood in front of him then moved his hands to unbutton his shirt. Kyoya quietly watched, a blush occupying his face.

"No. Half naked? Yeah, not during the winter though." replied Senku as he undid the last button. "Hope that's not a problem."

"No, it's fine. You do you..." Kyoya said nervously.

Senku laughed as he sat on the other side of the bed. Embarrassment filled his body. What was he thinking, unbuttoning his shirt like he was a servant or his lover? He quietly got undressed as he hoped Kyoya didn't think anything of it.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku turned in his sleep and felt his body awaken. He opened his eyes and saw Kyoya's backside. His feelings started to become wacky at the fact they were sharing a bed. He rolled over then picked up his phone off the nightstand. He quietly searched online then heard Kyoya turn over. He started to read an article then heard a low groan come from Kyoya. Was he uncomfortable? He sat up then gently moved his head onto his lap to fluff up his pillow. He moved his head back after fluffing it.

Not too long after he lied back down, Kyoya's body subconsciously sought out the warmth it had briefly felt. Senku felt his pulse quicken at the sight of Kyoya clinging to him. Would he wake if he touched him? He wasn't given much time to think as Kyoya had started to wake up, so he ultimately put his arm around him.

"What time is it...?" asked Kyoya sleepily.

"A little after 5am. Were you sleeping okay...?" Senku asked as he continued reading the article.

Kyoya nodded then sleepily rested his head against Senku. The warmth was sending him back to sleep.

"What is this... warm thing..." Kyoya mumbled as he tried keeping his eyes open.

"Body heat. You're lying on me." replied Senku, wondering how he'd react.

"I see..." said Kyoya quietly before going back to sleep.

Senku couldn't help himself and started to massage Kyoya's scalp. Just this once, he'd give in to the urges he got. Despite saying that, he wanted to do it more often.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya woke up once more and saw Senku had fallen asleep. He reached up and felt Senku's hand. He didn't think much of it as he sat up. The door suddenly opened, scaring Kyoya.

"You're still here?" Akito said with surprise.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"It's well past 10. Are you not going to work?" asked Akito.

"What about you?" he countered.

"Is that ape still with you?" Akito asked with crossed arms, avoiding the question.

"I won't stand for you calling my boyfriend an ape." said Kyoya, feeling slightly livid. "I'm giving you two seconds to apologize before I ruin your pretty face."

"Try it." shrugged Akito.

Kyoya moved to get out of bed then felt Senku hold him by his waist. Senku shook his head with sleepy eyes.

"Just go. I don't want to be bothered with you." Kyoya said before turning his attention to Senku. "Ignore him. You're perfect the way you are."

Kyoya himself wasn't sure whether or not he meant those words or was simply acting. Senku sat up then had Kyoya kiss him. The door shut harshly. Neither pulled away as Kyoya was finally given entrance into Senku's mouth. The two of them were in their own little world, uncaring of the regrets and explanations they'd have and have to do when it was over.

Kyoya pulled away and held Senku's gaze. Kyoya cleared his throat then climbed out of bed. He went overboard. How would he get himself out of this predicament?

"Do you have clothes I can borrow?" asked Senku, completely moving past what happened.

"I don't know your sizes, so pick something out that you think fits." said Kyoya.

Silence fell over them again. Neither wanted to be the first to bring it up, but they couldn't avoid the elephant in the room.

"That kiss, don't think much of it. Was just to make him mad." said Kyoya, deciding to make a move.

"Don't worry, I know it wasn't real. It's not like we have feelings for each other." replied Senku as he finally found pants that fit. "I'm going to shower first..."

Kyoya heard the door close. His head collided with the desk. He couldn't pretend he didn't like it. He couldn't pretend he didn't want to do it more with Senku. He just couldn't pretend anymore. He wanted to put emotion behind his actions. Why did Senku have to be straight? Why couldn't he be somewhat interested in men? In him? Maybe he should've stayed with Tsukasa. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much. Maybe he wouldn't feel so stressed out about having to keep it pretend.


	14. 14

Senku quietly worked as he was finally hired. It wasn't the place he had hoped to be, but it was better than being jobless. His mind often drifted to Kyoya wondering if he was okay, if he had eaten. He loved and hated the feelings he got when he was around Kyoya. He loved the happy feeling of being around him, yet he hated the feeling of wanting Kyoya's attention. It made him feel like a needy pet.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a coworker calling his name. Senku decided he'd go with the flow this time around rather than try to figure it out and the reasons behind it.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku quietly munched on snacks as he looked through file cabinets in the backroom. Why he was sent to fetch them when he wasn't even working on it baffled him. Maybe because he was the new guy and hadn't asserted his dominance yet. He couldn't find the files they had asked for. Were they even in the backroom? He bumped into a cabinet then found himself covered in coffee.

"It was just bad luck." Senku chanted as he calmed himself down. "They aren't here, so let's just leave."

He opened the door then felt more liquid pour onto him. He sucked it up and kept moving. He wasn't going to cause a scene. So what if he had assholes for seniors? His was going to do his job like he was supposed to.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Kyoya looked out the window at the setting sun. He missed Senku. He didn't want to admit it, but could he really act like he didn't feel anything? Clearly not after a few nights ago.

"Sir, you're spacing out again." Mei called out.

"Huh? Oh. Right, work." Kyoya muttered, turning his seat around.

Mei sighed then marched over to his desk. Kyoya looked at her curiously.

"Do you want to go visit Senku?" she asked.

"Huh? Why would I do that? Everything between us is strictly business professional." Kyoya said, more to convince himself than her.

"Really? Then why do you keep staring at your phone and sighing half of those times?" Mei countered as she showed his lock screen of Senku to him.

"Sounds like someone wasn't working when they were supposed to." said Kyoya.

"I'm calling Senku." said Mei before walking over to use her phone.

Kyoya was instantly by her side, taking her phone out of her hands.

"Don't. You. Dare. He has his business to do and I have mine. He only needs to be around for collection day. Or when Akito shows up." said Kyoya as he handed back her phone. "Everything is just for our own personal gain..."

"Mr. Ootori..." said Mei quietly.

He was good at lying, but his ability to lie well and hide his emotions clashed heavily. She texted Senku, hoping to ease her employer's wavering heart.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku waited across the street, wondering what important thing Mei needed to give to him. Was it from Kyoya? Was it a letter saying he couldn't blackmail him anymore? Though, as of late, the idea of blackmailing him made him feel awful. He planned to tell him soon and that he'd keep quiet without payment. The light changed. Senku crossed the street then noticed someone lurking by the company building.

"Hey, who's there?" Senku called out from afar.

The person seemed startled then started to run. Senku chased after them. They had to have been up to something if they started to run. The person started to slow down then stopped. Senku stopped a little ways from them, panting for air.

"You... why were you sneaking around that building?" asked Senku, still out of breath.

The person started walking towards him, causing him to move back. A gunshot rang throughout the area. In the blink of an eye, Senku fell to knees before falling forward, blacking out before he could get a good view of whoever it was.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku started to hear a series of voices in his head while still in darkness. Some sounded as if they were or had been crying. He wanted to know what all the commotion was about. His body twitched around before he could finally open his eyes. Someone was closing a door.

"Senku! Senku!" a familiar voice called out painfully.

Senku looked and saw a worried face looking down at him. His vision started to clear up and he could see there were tears in those worried eyes.

"Kyoya... how did you get here...?" Senku asked quietly.

"Forget about me, how in the hell did you get shot? Who did this to you? Tell me everything!" Kyoya said now starting to feel angrier.

"Don't do anything rash... I'm happy knowing it was me than you..." said Senku before exhaling.

Kyoya's tears started to pour out more than before. Was Senku even thinking straight? Why would he prioritize his safety rather than his own? Did he consider them close enough? Even then, not everyone would take a bullet for a friend. He was brought out of his thoughts by something warm holding his hand.

"Senku..." Kyoya called out.

"I'm going to be fine. I can't tell you much about who shot me, only because I don't know. They were tall, maybe 5'9. Not too sure about the gender, but they were slim." said Senku as he recalled back. "Other than Akito, I can't think of anyone who would want me gone."

"He's dead. I was going to wait a bit more, but now I'm going to have to push everything up. I'm going to end him." said Kyoya, malice hidden within each word.

"I said don't do anything rash. It may not be Akito... Just go home and collect yourself." said Senku then waved Mei over. "Please make sure he gets home okay."

Mei nodded then placed a hand on Kyoya's shoulder. Kyoya shook his head, not wanting to leave his side.

"I'll wait outside. If you don't come out within ten minutes, I'll assume you convinced Senku to let you stay." said Mei before stepping out.

They watched her leave and it was when the door fully closed Kyoya planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I was scared... There was so much blood." said Kyoya as he thought back. "I thought I was going to lose you..."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." said Senku with a laugh. "There's something I want to tell you."

Kyoya remained silent, saying for him to go on.

"I promise I'll stay quiet about whatever was in that folder without payment. If you want it in writing, then let's do that." Senku said as he stared at the ceiling. "If you want to get back at me, now's the time to do it."

Kyoya held his hand in both of his then pressed them against his forehead. Could he just come out and say it, no, should he come out and say it? He didn't know Senku's feelings. Why was he even debating? Senku had bluntly said he was straight. He never made moves. All of what they've been doing had been fake, no meaning behind it. Yet his heart screamed and felt as if it was being squeezed like a pimple.

He wanted something with Senku. He couldn't remember how long it took Mei to calm him down after he saw Senku lying there, blood pooling underneath. He was positive he might've screamed more than thrice.

"Senku, I-" Kyoya started then noticed he had fallen asleep. "...I really like you..."

He kissed Senku's knuckles before gently placing his hand down on the bed. One day he'd tell him when he was awake. He smiled softly then left his spot on the chair to go home with Mei.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

"So, did you get him?" Akito asked as he sipped on tea in a different colored bathrobe.

"Yes. Though I couldn't get rid of him in secret since he chased me to the main streets." the person said on the other end.

"Good work. Expect your payment soon. Though, just to check, you shot a tall, dark haired man, right? The one in the photo I sent you?" asked Akito as his empty cup and saucer were taken away.

"Dark haired? You sent me a light haired man. Looks like a leek." the person said confused.

Akito immediately stood up. He didn't believe it for a second. He hurriedly went to his messages and started going through the conversation on the disposable phone. He did send the wrong photo.

"My apologizes. I'll send you the right photo this time. I'll pay double." said Akito. "And don't severely hurt him. Just enough to scare him and keep him in the hospital for at least a week."

Akito hung up then exhaled loudly. This was why they said if you wanted something done, do it yourself. Why did he even have a photo of Ishigami Senku in the first place? Then he remembered. He needed people to go snooping through his place and be able to recognize him if he came in while they were still there. He was going to separate those two even if it costed quite a few millions.


	15. 15

Senku rolled his arm around as his body started to feel better than yesterday. How much longer did he have to stay in the hospital? He lifted up the gown and looked at his torso. He frowned at the sight of bandages. He looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Just coming to check on you." he said with a smile.

Senku kept still as the nurse did checks. It was then he remembered that he had to work. He started to panic then heard the door open again.

"Senku, you're awake." Kyoya said as he entered with Mei.

"Oh, hey. Why aren't you at work?" asked Senku as lifted his arm.

"We were but, he wouldn't stop looking depressed. You should've seen how he-" said Mei then had Kyoya clamp a hand over her mouth.

"Anyway, how are you feeling? Does it still hurt?" Kyoya asked, turning the attention to Senku.

"I'm feeling a lot better than yesterday, that's for sure. Though, I'm worried about work..." muttered Senku as he could imagine his paycheck being cut.

"Huh? You're starting to sound like me, a workaholic." joked Kyoya then said goodbye to the nurse. "Focus on getting better."

"But I promised my seniors I'd help with the cells today." Senku said with a heavy sigh. "They're definitely going to pin this against me..."

"Senku, what are you talking about? Who's going to do what?" Kyoya pried, wondering why he looked depressed.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. Don't mind it." Senku laughed off. He had his hands seized by Kyoya and found himself staring him right in the eyes. "Kyoya...?"

"Your eyes didn't say it was just 'nothing'. What's going on at work? Why are you so worried about your seniors?" Kyoya demanded.

Senku looked at him then felt his defensive wall crumble before his eyes from Kyoya's small strike. His eyes welled up and he hurriedly blinked them away. He told them everything. From the cold welcome when he started all the way up to yesterday when he walked around smelling like wet dog and coffee.

"What's the name of the company?" Kyoya asked as he pulled out his phone.

"Are you going to do something bad?" asked Senku cautiously.

"Depends on your view of bad." replied Kyoya with a shrug.

Senku muttered the company name, hoping nothing drastic would happen. Mei shook her head as she knew something was going to go down at Senku's place of work.

"I'm going to stay here all day. Mei, fetch me anything and everything I can do remotely, stat." Kyoya said firmly.

"What? No. Go back to your company. I'm tired of seeing you, specs." Senku spat, despite being thrilled on the inside.

Kyoya took off his glasses then placed them in his jacket pocket. Senku blinked as his insides went wild. What was this feeling? The longer he stared, the stronger the feelings grew and his body became hotter. Kyoya pushed his hair back and that action pushed Senku over the edge.

"Senku? Hey, is everything okay...?" Kyoya asked.

Kyoya moved to inspect him then pulled back as Senku curled into himself. Did he say something wrong?

"Don't come closer." Senku warned. He finally understood the feeling. "Don't touch me either."

"And why not? It's not like I have a disease." retorted Kyoya, feeling a bit upset.

"Just... don't." Senku said as he scooted away.

Kyoya started to poke his body despite being told not to. It soon got to a point that Senku lashed out and pushed him back, surprising the both of them.

"I- I didn't- I just-" Senku stammered as he looked at Kyoya.

"I see. That's why you don't want to be touched." said Kyoya as he looked at Senku with a smile.

Senku cocked his head to the side then instantly sat down with his legs together. Kyoya roared with laughter as Senku glared at him with flushed cheeks.

"I can't believe it. You really got a boner at the most random time." hollered Kyoya from the floor.

"Shut up!" Senku fussed. _"It's your fault anyway..."_

Kyoya wiped his eyes then stood up.

"I'll let you handle your business. I'll go see how far away Mei is." said Kyoya as he made his way towards the door.

"Don't leave me..." Senku whispered as he just barely caught Kyoya by his jacket. "Stay."

"If that's what you want." said Kyoya as he sat back down.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku watched Kyoya as he worked. Mei had gone back to the company after dropping his things off. A part of him wanted to see Kyoya without his glasses again. He looked terribly appealing. He started to daydream, imagining how lucky a person would be to wake up to such a face every morning.

Kyoya looked at Senku who was spaced out. He started to think back to the day before, wondering if now was a good time to confess. He'd rather confess and be rejected than regret not saying a thing. He finished up reading and signing a project proposal then looked at Senku once more.

"Senku." he called out.

"Huh? Did you call me?" asked Senku as he had come back to his senses.

"There's something I want to tell you. I don't want to regret it later on in life, so before you speak, let me get through it all." said Kyoya as he prepared himself.

Senku nodded then sat attentively.

"I... really like you. I've been drawn to you ever since our first meeting in the supermarket. I thought I was dreaming, seeing you in Rafter's. I couldn't believe that things were working in my favor. And you already know why. I didn't want to leave, so I prolonged our parting as long as I could." said Kyoya then took a breather. He then started to continue. "I was really happy, finding someone I was into and possibly had interest in me. Then you caught me in the alley. My heart shattered, but I couldn't deny the lingering feelings. And now they're so big, I can't even seem to hate you for everything you've done. I'm completely in like with you. I know you aren't into men, but I just didn't want to have regrets..."

Kyoya wanted to hide. He wanted to go somewhere far and never be found again, but he kept himself planted in his seat. He needed to hear his answer in person. The silence was deafening.

"Come closer." said Senku. He moved closer. "Closer."

Soon their foreheads were touching, close enough to feel each other's breath. Senku leaned forward, going in for a kiss. He couldn't deny the joy he felt from listening to Kyoya pour out his feelings, not knowing if the other party had mutual feelings. He's known for a while now that he's wanted Kyoya to himself. The thought of others getting touchy feel-y with him made him upset. He wanted all of Kyoya's attention, all of his tender touches, all of his affection.

He pulled away from Kyoya then let his head rest on his shoulder. He needed to answer him.

"I don't know why I'm feeling these feelings for you when you're a man, but the heart never lies..." he mumbled as he hugged him.

Kyoya returned the gesture and rubbed his back.

"It's scaring me. Why do I have these feelings for you? Aren't I straight? I don't know anymore... I'm so confused, but I really can't deny that I like this joyous feeling." Senku added, slowly pulling away from him. "I don't have the confidence to answer you, mostly because I don't know my own feelings, but also because... Akito wants us apart."

Kyoya silently bit his lip then started biting his thumb, a habit he's always done when he was deep in thought while panicking. Senku pulled his thumb away from his mouth with a frown.

"You're going to ruin your finger like that..." he said while holding his hands. "I just don't want Akito giving you any more trouble..."

Kyoya pulled away from Senku and silently gathered his things. Senku reached out to Kyoya who easily slipped out of his grip. The door closed, leaving Senku all alone. His chest hurt. His eyes stung. Breathing became a challenge. Why did it hurt so much just seeing him leave? It wasn't any different than the night before. He willed himself not to cry and covered himself with the hospital bed sheets.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Mei looked up and saw Kyoya still hadn't returned from the hospital. Did he really plan on staying the entire day? She tapped on his number on her phone and was instantly sent to voicemail. It wasn't a big deal until three calls later. She thought of alerting Akito then stopped. He'd hate her forever if she did. Mei slumped in her seat as she thought of places he could've disappeared to.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Akito rolled down the window, noticing the lights were off and his car not in the driveway. Kyoya wasn't home. He couldn't reach him on his phone either. It worried him, so he came to his house only to be greeted with the sight before him. Something had to have happened to him. Did the hitman get to him already?

"Head home." said Akito, busying himself on his phone as they took off.


	16. 16

Mei signed off then looked at Senku. He looked worse than the night he was shot. She hadn't heard from Kyoya either. She shook her head and plastered on a smile before approaching Senku.

"Paperwork's done. I can drop you off at home if you want?" Mei suggested as they walked out.

"That would be appreciated." Senku muttered.

Mei frowned. Did they have a fight? It would make sense if that was the case. Just how bad was it that Kyoya had gone off the grid? His family didn't know where he was. Not even Akito. She didn't bring it up to Senku, fearing he didn't need anymore stress added onto his plate.

"So, how is everything? Did they treat you right?" asked Mei, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah." replied Senku.

"The company's annual retreat is in two weeks. Would you like to join us?" she asked. Senku kept silent. "I understand if you're busy. Just wanted you to know in case you felt left out."

"Where's Kyoya?" asked Senku.

"At work. He's been quite busy since he spent the entire day with you. Hardly got any work done." lied Mei as they waited at a light.

"He didn't spend the entire day with me." Senku commented.

Mei looked at Senku wide eyed. She had to play dumb.

"What? Why didn't he tell me? Well, no matter, what's done is done." she said happily.

"I want to see him. Take me to the company." Senku demanded.

"Can't do that. We're almost to your place anyway." she said with a sigh.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku sat at home, lying back on his bed staring at the ceiling. Why did he let him go? To lessen the pain? To make himself feel worse? Kyoya probably didn't want to see him anymore. Images of Kyoya flashed in his mind like a slideshow, starting from their first meeting to their parting the other day. He missed him. He missed his laugh when he made a joke, his smile when he entered the office, his annoyed face when he bothered him, his gentle touch when they had to pretend. He missed it all.

Why did Kyoya have to be a man? Why did he get feelings and desires for a man when he's never before? He took his phone out of his pocket and was greeted by his lock screen, a photo of Kyoya sitting back in his chair with his eyes closed, the view of the river in the far back. Senku found himself impulsively calling Kyoya's number, only to get his voicemail. He found that strange as Mei said he was at work.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

Senku had gone out as Mei was staying tight lipped on the matter, but he already connected the pieces. Kyoya not answering his phone and Mei staying quiet about why he wasn't answering. He wasn't at work. Senku started sprinting down the block, hoping he was at home. He had to be.

Senku slowed to a stop as he needed to catch his breath. Kyoya's wasn't too far from where he was. He collected himself then started walking again. The house started to come into sight.

Senku noticed his car wasn't in the driveway. Did he put it in the garage? He pressed on the doorbell. No one was coming to the door. He pressed a few more times. Still nothing. He looked around then unlocked the gate to his backyard. If he wasn't home, where in the world was he? He inspected the back, eventually trying to open the backdoor. It opened.

All sorts of fears started flooding his mind. He hurried inside, looking around for anything suspicious, opening any and every door. He headed upstairs and started opening doors. No one was home. He really didn't want to, but he didn't have much choice. Akito had to know something. He asked Mei for his number then gave him a call.

"Who is this?" Akito asked as he wedged his phone between his head and shoulder.

"Senku. Ishigami Senku. Before you get nasty and hang up, I was calling to ask if you've heard from Kyoya." said Senku.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you, but no. I haven't." replied Akito as he clicked and dragged. "Kyoya doesn't normally act like this, what did you do to him?"

"How are you so sure it's my fault? What if he just finally snapped?" Senku retorted.

"It's a hunch. Every time he's upset, it's always because of you. Don't you feel any kind of shame or remorse?" Akito countered. "You have no right to criticize anyone when you're exactly the same."

"At least I care about what Kyoya actually wants and what makes him happy." Senku spat before hanging up.

No leads. Nothing to go off of. He sighed heavily and thought of one possible place he could be at.

⋆ ↬ ⋆

He took a few deep breaths as he looked out at the slowly moving water. Kyoya wasn't there. For all they knew, Kyoya could've taken off for another province. He sat on the slope, remembering the time they sat together, talking about anything and everything after deciding to work together. He wished he could go back in time.

The sun started to set, making the sky multicolored. He wondered if Kyoya was looking at the sky too. He lied back on the grass then closed his eyes. Time really flew by. A person lied beside him.

"Hey, I know we're strangers, but could you listen to my story? I'm not looking for a response, just a listener." Senku asked with his eyes closed.

The person squeaked out a yes.

"There's this person I met a long time ago in a supermarket. We met again in a cafe and we became friends. Some stuff happened and I ended up breaking our friendship by doing something stupid. Blackmailing. Over time we continued to hang around each other and we ended up starting a fake relationship to deter their brother from pushing dates onto them. I don't like their brother, he's a real ass. He doesn't like me either." said Senku, taking a breather before continuing his story. "As time went on, things started changing again. We started to care more for each other, I started to feel things for them and it confused me. How could I have such feelings for them? Sometimes when we pretended, it didn't feel like it. They invited me to a family dinner and that's a night I'd never forget. The way we were comfortable being so close together, holding each other... and that kiss. It felt real."

The person hummed in response. Senku sighed and ultimately kept going.

"The feelings I had been feeling continued to get bigger to the point I stopped thinking so much about it for a time. I recently got hurt, ended up in the hospital and it broke my heart to see them so worried over me. I thought, 'How could they be so worried when I made their life hell before?'. But I was also glad that I got hurt instead of them." said Senku, feeling a pit growing in his stomach for the last part. "They confessed to me some days ago. I rejected them... They disappeared after that. I searched all day today, and ended up here as a last desperate attempt. I knew they wouldn't be here, but I wanted to hope. I want to get rid of the regret I'm feeling. I want to accept their feelings, their heart, everything."

Senku covered his face as he started to cry. Kyoya was gone. He'd never get a chance to apologize, to make things right.

"Why couldn't I realize I liked him back...?" Senku weeped, forgetting to use the gender neutral term.

The person looked at Senku who's entire body shook as he sobbed. They sat up then took Senku's hands in theirs. Senku slowly opened his eyes and briefly stopped crying before crying harder than before.

"Senku, you're going to tire yourself out..." they whispered while wiping his tears.

"I thought I'd never see you again, Kyoya... That I'd never get a chance to apologize and tell you my true feelings..." Senku said in between sobs.

Kyoya leaned down and connected his lips with Senku's, a gesture both were all too familiar with. Senku weakly held onto Kyoya, afraid that he'd disappear again if he let go. Kyoya pulled away then planted soft kisses onto Senku's face.

"Where did you go...?" asked Senku, wanting an answer to his burning question.

"I left for a bit. I stayed with a friend. I'd say it was worth it now that I'm back with my head on my shoulders and a boyfriend." Kyoya said with a smile.

"Boyfriend...?" asked Senku in disbelief. "A boyfriend. And we just kissed... isn't that cheating?"

"Don't tell me you got shot in the head too." deadpanned Kyoya.

"I'm just messing around." Senku replied as he sat up. "So, we're really boyfriends? A couple?"

Kyoya nodded as he held his hand.

"No more faking it? Every action has a meaning now...?" Senku asked slowly.

"Definitely. I want you to know everyday how much you mean to me." said Kyoya, pulling Senku closer.

Senku snuggled closer as the orange sky started to darken further. He deemed his feelings for Kyoya, different, but embraced them wholeheartedly. It was something he certainly wasn't used to, but what matter was if it made him happy. And they most certainly did.


End file.
